


Through The Dark

by whalien_spence_52



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Bullying, CrissColfer AU, Crisscolfer BigBang, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Characters Death, OC death, Violence, tw: homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalien_spence_52/pseuds/whalien_spence_52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chris' fifth year at Hogwarts and he hates it. He's bullied, teased and terribly lonely, hoping everyday for his education to be done already. Until someone saves him from getting hit in the head by a Quaffle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Harry Potter/crossover, set during the last two books of the HP saga; Darren and Chris are supposed to be respectively 16 and 15 years old, so imagine this as a sort of crisscolfer!highschool AU.  
> This fic was obviously inspired by the amazing universe JK Rowling created. Some of the characters and dialogues belong to her genius mind.  
> The title is from One Direction's song Through The Dark.  
> Also, this is my first long fic in English, so please, have mercy ;u;  
> Thank you to the lovely mikaoru for making the perfect photoset for this (you can find it here [x](http://mikaoru.tumblr.com/post/129361117525) ) and to crisskatbar and scottoying for patiently betaing.

Chris sighed, watching as Jason, Philip, and Lewis sneered at him as they walked away after throwing all of his books onto the floor. He got down on the floor, trying to gather them quickly before other students could step on them accidentally or kick them on purpose. He was lucky that only a couple of girls passed by, giggling amongst themselves and completely ignoring him. He preferred it when people just ignored him.

He had thought about going to the library to study, but he figured that some of his classmates were already there and they hadn’t invited him to their study group for the Potions assignment due that Friday. He sighed again, getting up and adjusting his books in his arms, his mind coming up with an idea. Maybe he could go study on the bleachers of the Quidditch field. No one would look for him there. And he had some earpmuffs he could use if one of the teams were practicing. He decided that was the best idea. He quickly went to the Quidditch field, tightened his silver and blue scarf around his neck, trying to protect himself from the chilly November air. Someone was, indeed, practicing there - the Hufflepuff team, or so he inferred from their uniform colors. He chose a nice spot where no one would notice him, took out his earmuffs from his satchel, and put them on.

He opened his Potions book and tried to focus on it. His mind started wandering after only two pages. He couldn't stop thinking about how awful the year had begun, just like the four previous years. He sighed, sniffling into his right wrist. He thought that coming to a magical school would change things and that the bullying would stop, but that didn't happen. Everyone still teased him because of his voice. They pushed him around, mocked him, and embarrassed him in front of everyone. He just hated it. “Only three more years,” he whispered to himself.

Just as he was going back to his Potions book, something, or rather, someone, came up to him, blocking the light he was using to read. He looked up, finding one of the Hufflepuffs only a few inches from his nose, his back to him. He took off his earmuffs, trying to understand what was going on.

“Oh, hey!” The Hufflepuff turned, his grin wide, a hand brushing his dark curls from his eyes. “Sorry.”

Chris just stared at him, confused.

“Oh, you didn't...?” The guy asked, turning his broom with his body. And Chris couldn't stop himself from admiring the view, because wow, this guy looked so beautiful and hot and his hair still looked so fluffy and cute after flying on a broom and his eyes were so big and clear and mesmerizing and... the guy was still talking. Chris' eyes snapped back to his face, feeling his cheeks on fire. Chris was sure he had already seen this guy somewhere before.

The guy just laughed, his curls bouncing a little. “We almost hit you with a Quaffle. Sorry.”

Chris opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first.

“I'm glad I got here in time. A Quaffle to your head really hurts. Trust me, I know.” The guy laughed again.

“You saved me?” Chris blurted out.

“Let's just say that I stopped it from hitting you in the head.” He shrugged. “You okay?”

“Um, yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Chris shook his head. He closed his book and gathered the others. He didn't want to stick around to hear another person mock him once again. If he had seen this guy before, it meant he was popular and he hated popular guys.

“What's your name?” The guy asked, a grin still on his face.

“Please, just leave me alone.” Chris pleaded, standing up.

“I...” The guy's smile fell, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Darren!” Someone called to him from the field.

Chris bit his lip, wanting to just run away. But something stopped him. There just was something different about this guy, Darren. He wasn't looking at him as if he was mocking him. His smile actually looked genuine. And then it hit him. Darren. This was Darren Criss, the Hufflepuff that all the girls were drooling over. Rightfully so, obviously, because Darren was very, very handsome and adorable. And he did have a small crush on him during his third year.

But why would Darren Criss want to know _his_ name?

“Look, I gotta go. I'm sorry if I bothered you.” Darren said, as he leaned in a little bit closer, extending his hand. “My name is Darren, by the way.” He smiled broadly.

Chris didn't even realize he was doing it, but he took Darren's hand and shook it, his cheeks still feeling hot. “Chris,” he whispered.

“Chris,” Darren repeated. “I like your name, Chris.” He smirked, still shaking Chris' hand.

Chris just nodded absently, not knowing what exactly was happening.

“Darren!” Another Hufflepuff called again.

“Coming!” Darren yelled back, finally releasing Chris' hand. “Hey, it was nice meeting you. I hope I'll see you around.” He grinned and winked at Chris before taking off on his broom toward his teammates.

Chris just stood there for a few more seconds, not sure of how he was still breathing. Darren Criss had just talked to him, introduced himself, _winked_ at him, and said he wanted to see him again! He shook his head, trying to snap out of it. He made sure he had all of his books before finally running away from the Quidditch field. There was no way he was going to come back to study there ever again.

 

 

He luckily never ran into Darren again. Not that he went out much of his shared room except for classes and meals. But the teasing got even worse as Jason and Philip found new ways to make his life a living hell.

He was sitting in the last row of his Potions class with his essay on his desk ready for Slughorn to collect it, when his bottle of ink spilled all over it. Chris was sure he hadn’t moved his desk. It was strange, but he didn't really think about it. He picked up his essay as he stood up and tried to wipe the spilled ink off of it. “No, no, no, no, come on, come off!” He begged, while his classmates began to laugh at him.

“Is there a problem, mister Colfer?” Slughorn asked, stopping in the middle of the class and turning to him.

“I-I spilled ink on my essay, sir.” Chris answered, blushing.

“Oh well, you can write a new one for the next time, dear, don't worry.” Slughorn smiled, collecting the essays of his deskmates.

“But I worked really hard on this!” Chris protested.

“Next time, be more careful.” Slughorn shrugged as he patted Chris’ shoulder while collecting more papers.

Chris felt like crying. He knew he hadn’t spilled the ink. He was always very careful. Seeing how Jason and Philip were snickering behind their hands, he had a pretty good idea of who was behind this.

“Are you gonna cry, Colfer??” Jason teased, making sure Slughorn couldn't hear him as he elbowed Philip to make him laugh even more.

Chris sniffled quickly, sat back down, and held his chin up high. He would never cry in front of them again. Never.

Then something even weirder happened. Jason’s and Philip's bottles of ink fell over their desks too, covering their essays as well as their hands and arms with dark ink. They both stood up, growling, while trying to wipe it off.

“What's going on?” Slughorn asked, surprised.

“It's Colfer! He spilled our ink! You-” Jason yelled, pointing at Chris.

“Calm down, Mr. Huntingdon. I was right behind Mr. Colfer. He didn't cast a spell and I don't believe he has mastered the art of Limb Prolongation yet,” Slughorn reasoned, getting closer to the two.

“Then he has an accomplice!” Philip shouted.

“Calm down. You can rewrite your essays just like Mr. Colfer. Go change your robes.” Slughorn directed, going back to his chair.

“You filthy mudblood fag-”

“MR. HUNTINGDON!” Slughorn rose, his face livid with rage. “I said go change! You will see me again for detention this evening.”

“What?? I didn't do anything!!” Jason protested.

“You just insulted one of your classmates. Now get out of my class.” He ordered.

“But-”

“Now!”

Jason and Philip got up from their desks, tripped on their own shoes, and fell to the ground, making a mess of themselves, their papers, and the remaining ink. Chris heard someone giggle, but in the chaos, he didn't catch who it was.

“Two hours detention for both of you! Now get out.” Slughorn lost his patience, pointed at the door, and waited for them to get up and leave the classroom.

“Unbelievable,” Slughorn mumbled to himself as he walked back to his desk and sat down. He cleared his voice a couple of times before speaking again. “Let's go back to our lesson, shall we?” He smiled as if nothing had just happened.

Chris just stared blankly into space in shock. He didn't spill their ink. There was no way he did that unconsciously. But it was even less likely that someone had done that for him. No one ever helped him. No one ever really noticed him.

A Hufflepuff girl that was sitting a few seats in front of Chris turned around and caught his eye when she winked her dark brown eye at him before she turned back toward Slughorn. Her hair was as long and dark as her robe. Her features were oriental, but Chris couldn't really tell her nationality.

Chris tried to take notes and pay attention in class, but his eyes kept going back to that girl. Why would someone do that for him and who was she?

As soon as the lesson was over, Chris quickly gathered his things in order to stop that girl before she left class. Apparently she was quicker than he was because when he looked up, she was gone. He ran out of the classroom, looking for her. He found her after only a couple of minutes, standing in a hallway talking to someone. “Great.” He mumbled to himself when he recognized who she was talking to. It was Darren Criss.

“Oh hey! Speak of the devil!” The girl smiled, waving at Chris.

Chris froze. He didn't think they would see him. He just stood there, staring at them.

“Chris!” Darren called to Chris as he walked up to him smiling. “Hey, mate. You okay?” He asked, putting a hand on Chris' shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze.

“Um...” Chris felt his face on fire. What was he supposed to do or say?

“Sam told me what happened.” Darren continued, as the girl, apparently named Sam, got closer as well. “Are those idiots giving you any troubles?”

Chris shook his head and shrugged Darren's hand off of his shoulder. He turned to Sam and asked, “Why would you care?” before realizing he was speaking.

“Because those scumbags needed to be taught a lesson and you seem to be too good of a person to give them one, so I did it.” Sam shrugged with her arms crossed over her chest.

“I don't need your pity.” Chris hissed as he took a step back gripping the strap of his satchel tighter.

“It's not pity.” Darren smiled gently.

“It's just helping out a brother in need.” Sam added.

“I'm not your brother.” Chris retorted. He didn't like this. He knew how this kind of things ended.

“Friend?” Darren grinned, holding out a hand.

Chris didn't take it this time. He shook his head, taking another step back. “Where's the catch?”

“What catch?” Darren asked as his smile fell and he looked hurt.

“Why are you doing this? Are you actually with Jason and Philip?” Chris inquired accusingly. He didn't trust Darren and Sam. He didn't trust anyone.

“What?” Darren now looked very confused.

“Okay, whoa, slow down, mate.” Sam held a hand up in front of Chris. “First, don't you EVER accuse me of being with those scumbags. It's a personal offense.” She grimaced. “Second, we just wanted to help someone that definitely looks like he could use a couple of friends.”

“Yeah, well, you're wrong. I don't need you.” Chris held his chin high, turned his back to them, and walked away.

“Why do you have to be like that?” He heard Darren whisper to Sam.

“I was just trying to help!” Sam replied.

Chris just ignored them as he started to run to his next class. He felt he couldn't trust them. He really couldn't trust anyone. Not after what happened during his first year.

 

_It was Chris’ third night at Hogwarts. He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of practically living on his own this early in his life, as well as wrapping his head around the fact that he was a wizard – even though his Grandma had told him all about witchcraft ever since he was five years old. Plus he was a little overwhelmed by all these new people._

_He had noticed four guys staring at him while he sat at one of the tables in the Ravenclaw Common Room. He thought they looked harmless, so he wasn't worried when they approached him. As they walked up to him, he looked up and smiled._

“ _What's your name?” The taller guy asked, sitting down in front of him._

“ _C-Chris.” He stuttered out._

“ _I'm Lewis and these are Andrew, Jason and Philip.” The guy spoke slowly, as if he was talking to a little kid, and pointed at the other three guys standing behind him as he named the boys. One of them was very tiny, but looked older than the others, with longish, black hair that covered one of his eyes. Another one had short, blond hair and piercing green eyes that were studying Chris. The last one was probably as old as, but smaller than Chris with short brown hair and shy eyes that kept shuttling between Chris and the other boys._

“ _Hi.” Chris held out his hand for all of them to shake. And they did._

“ _So, Chris, I hear you're not a Pure-blood.” Lewis scrunched up his nose._

“ _U-um, yeah, that’s true, but my Grandma taught me all about the Wizard World!” He exclaimed excitedly. “She's a witch, and a very good one!” He grinned proudly, puffing out his chest._

“ _Oh, yeah?”_

“ _Yes!”_

“ _Can you do any magic, yet?” Lewis wanted to know, leaning over the table._

“ _O-oh, um, n-no. Not yet.” Chris shook his head, feeling his cheeks warm up. “But I learned a lot from the books my Grandma gave to me! I could teach you, if you want!”_

_Jason snorted, shaking his head. “What if we teach you how to pick on other kids?” Lewis smirked, standing up._

“ _W-what? No!” Chris said offended. He would never pick on other people. How could someone even ask him to do that he thought to himself._

“ _Listen, Chris.” Andrew rolled his eyes, taking Lewis’ chair and facing Chris. “You either stay on our side and pick on other kids, or you're gonna be the one we pick on.” He hissed, staring straight into Chris eyes, his look menacing._

“ _N-no! No I can't do that!” He protested, looking down. “I-I can teach you! I read a lot!” He tried to convince them as Andrew stood up again. “Please!”_

“ _What are you gonna teach us? How to be a faggy Mudblood?” Andrew yelled, making the whole Common Room go quiet._

_Chris felt like the ground beneath his feet had just opened and was swallowing him whole. Actually, that would have probably been better._

_Someone began snickering to his left, immediately followed by others. The remainder just pretended not to have heard anything and went back to what they were doing._

_Chris didn't know what hurt the most. It just hurt. He bit down hard on his lower lip to stop the tears forming in his eyes and just started running toward his room. He threw himself on his bed as soon as he entered it, hiding his hot face in his pillow and letting the tears flow. He knew what both of those mean words meant. His Grandma had warned him about those too. He knew he had to ignore these kind of people and just hold his chin high and prove them wrong, but he just couldn't. He missed his family and his Grandma and he hated being here on his own and even hated being a wizard._

“ _You okay, mate?”_

“ _Leave me alone!!” He cried out to one of his roommates, Noel Harwich, who was sitting on his bed, looking at him worriedly._

“ _O-okay, sorry.” Noel replied, turning on his side and trying to ignore Chris' sobs._

_Chris just hid under his covers, allowing his cat, Brian, to jump on the bed with him while he cuddled him tightly, with Andrew's threatening words echoing in his ears._

Chris sat up in bed, waking up panicked once again from another nightmare. He counted to ten, trying to catch his breath and calm down. He looked at the picture of his family that he kept on his bedside table. He missed them so much. He sniffled into his wrist, laying back down and trying hard not to cry. He just had three more years to go and then he was free. Even if he still didn't know what he would do with his life once he got out of Hogwarts.

 

The next morning, he went down to the Great Hall, sitting in a corner of the Ravenclaw table while trying to be invisible. Of course, that didn't happen.

Jason and Philip sat right in front of him, staring at him while he ate a sausage.

He quickly lost his appetite, putting down his fork and looked around to see if he could escape.

“So…” Jason started, getting Chris’ attention.

“I didn't do anything.” Chris whispered.

“What did you say?” Jason asked, leaning over the table a little to get closer to him.

“I didn't do anything.” Chris repeated. “Yesterday. I-I didn't...it wasn't m-me.”

“No?” Philip smirked.

“No.” Chris shook his head.

“Let's take a ride somewhere quieter so you can explain yourself better, shall we?” Jason said, standing up.

Chris only then realized that Lewis was standing right behind him, making sure he wouldn't be able to run away. He slowly stood up too, following them, his arms held tightly around himself.

Somehow, his eyes met Darren's, who was sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table. Chris quickly adverted his eyes, not wanting to get even more attention.

“So.” Jason continued, stopping in a deserted hallway with Lewis and Philip at his sides, looking threateningly at him.

“I swear. I didn't do anything! And no one would help me! Please...” He pleaded, his eyes still low and his arms held himself even tighter.

“The ink still hasn’t come off my robe. Do you know how much that annoys me?” Jason said, as he got closer to him, making Chris back up until his back hit the wall behind him.

“Please.” He repeated.

“Hey!” Someone yelled, jogging up to them. “What are you doing?” Chris recognized the voice. It was Darren Criss.

“Oh! Criss!” Jason sniggered. “We were about to give Colfer here a lesson. Wanna join us?”

Darren studied them for a moment. Chris knew it. He knew that Darren was actually with them and was just trying to find a way to ruin his life even more.

He closed his eyes, waiting for them to start to hit him, used to it by now. And he heard a crunching noise, as if someone's nose was getting broken, but he thankfully didn't feel any pain.

“What the hell?!?” He heard instead, Jason's voice sounding muffled.

Chris reopened his eyes to see Jason holding his bleeding nose and Lewis and Philip looking scared at Darren, who was glaring at the three.

“If you don't leave him alone, I'm going to get Sam involved. And you know she hits harder than me.” He hissed, stepping in front of Chris.

“Always hanging out with filthy mudbloods, are you Criss?” Jason snarled, still clutching at his nose.

Darren took a step toward him, his left hand clenching into a fist around his wand and all his muscles tensing.

“Let's go.” Jason scoffed, starting to walk away, followed immediately by the other two.

“This isn't over!” Lewis yelled before turning a corner, but he didn't sound too convinced himself.

Darren watched them go before finally turning to Chris. “You okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?” He asked, his eyes worriedly examining Chris' face.

“F-fine.” Chris whispered. “Why d-did you...why didn't you help them?”

Darren's forehead scrunched up in confusion as he shook his head. “Why is it so hard for you to believe that I actually want to be your friend?” He sighed, his expression actually looking disappointed.

“Because no one ever wants to be my friend.” Chris answered without thinking. “Everyone just mocks me or bullies me or ignores me.” He shrugged, sniffling a little.

“Well, I'm not ‘everyone’.” Darren smiled, his hazel eyes staring right into Chris'.

Chris felt his cheeks were blushing and burning hot. No one had ever been so nice to him. And this was Darren Criss, one of the cutest guys in Hogwarts. Chris thought it was a really nice dream, because there was no way that it was actually happening.

Chris was brought back to reality by a grumbling sound coming from Darren's stomach.

“Um.” Darren laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, I'm actually starving. Do you mind...?”

“Oh, no, no. It's fine. You can totally go have breakfast. I'm f-fine. I'm just gonna... yeah.” Chris blushed even harder. He had just interrupted Darren's breakfast and he was keeping him. God, and he was definitely also making a fool of himself. He took a step back, but was stopped by Darren's left hand circling his right wrist.

“Wait.” Darren smiled. “I meant...um...” He cleared his voice, a faint blush on his cheeks as his eyes looked at the ground. “Do you mind joining me for breakfast?” He asked, his eyes finally meeting Chris' again.

“What?” Chris blurted out, confused.

“I promised Sam I would have breakfast with her, but you can totally join us.” Darren beamed, his hand softly squeezing Chris' wrist.

“Oh.” Chris whispered. “I-I don't think...I'm not even...um...” He tried to find an excuse, but his brain felt like it was on strike at that moment.

“Please?” Darren pouted as Chris felt butterflies in his stomach fly so fast he thought he was going to puke them out on the spot.

“I-I'm not that hungry anymore.” He said. Chris still wasn't sure he could trust him. What if he was still plotting with someone else? Or what if he was behind every bully that had teased him so far?

“It's okay. You can just sit with us.” Darren shrugged, his grin getting wider. “Come on.” He tugged at Chris' wrist, giving him no other option than to follow him.

Darren only let go of his wrist as they re-entered the Great Hall and Chris was grateful for it. He didn't want to attract other students' attentions more than he already had. He still followed Darren to the Hufflepuff table, making sure no one was glaring daggers at him for sitting at their table instead of the Ravenclaw table, but no one even seemed to notice.

“Hey.” Darren greeted Sam, sitting down next to her, gesturing for Chris to sit too. “Sorry we're late.”

Sam looked up from her plate, looking weirdly at them. She swallowed what she was eating before finally speaking up. “Uh-uh.” She simply nodded, pushing two plates in front of them. “Did I miss some fun?”

“I punched Huntingdon in the face. Probably broke his nose.” Darren said as if it wasn't a big deal as he started digging into his breakfast, stuffing his mouth with sausage and eggs.

Only after seeing Darren hold his fork with his left hand did Chris notice his other hand. His knuckles were red and bleeding a little. “Oh my god. You're hurt!” He worried, taking Darren's hand and a napkin, wetting it with some water, and cleaning Darren's small wounds. “Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey. She could check it.” He added after a few seconds, even if Darren's hand already looked better. Darren just chuckled, making Chris blush and look up at him. “What?”

“Chris, I'm fine. Don't worry.” He said kindly, but he didn’t pull his hand away.

“But...what if it's broken?” Chris insisted. He already felt bad enough that Darren had to save him. It would make him feel even worse if he also got hurt while doing it.

“I play Quidditch, remember? I can tell if something is broken, so don't worry.”

“Oh.” Chris nodded, as he let Darren's hand go and felt his face on fire. “Okay.”

“Thank you, though.” Darren put his hand on top of Chris', squeezing down. “You really are a nice lad.” He smiled warmly at him.

“Ahem.” Sam cleared her voice. Chris almost forgot she was there too. “So... Chris...” She pointed her fork at him, before using it to stab some eggs. “Tell us something about you.”

“Um....” Chris let his mouth hang open slightly because he didn't really know what to say.

“I, um,” Darren took a sip of his orange juice to swallow better, before talking again. “I actually noticed a Beatles pin on your satchel. You like them?” He asked, taking another bite of his eggs.

“Um, yeah, yeah. I like their songs.” Chris shrugged. “Wait, you know them? I thought you were...?”

“Oh, I just...really like music, you know?” Darren beamed, turning his body more towards Chris, his back almost completely to Sam. But she didn't seem to mind, since she was actually hiding a smirk behind her hand. “And while I do love the music in _our_ world, I enjoy Muggle music too.”

Chris got lost in Darren's words as Darren started excitedly talking about all kinds of music, how different they were, how they influenced the world, and how they influenced him. He told him about how he learned how to play violin, piano, and guitar and how he had to play something for Chris at least once, while Chris nodded along, mesmerized by how musical and pleasant Darren's voice was.

“Hey.” Sam interrupted him after a while. “Chris and I have Transfiguration class in half an hour.” She pointed out, tapping the face of her watch.

“Oh...” Chris hadn't even noticed how long Darren had been talking. “Right.”

“Oh, blimey, I have class too.” Darren seemed to remember, as if he hadn't noticed time passing either. “Um, maybe I can meet you guys later?” He asked as he stood up, immediately followed by Chris and Sam.

“Yeah. Catch ya later.” Sam nodded, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

And that's when Chris realized something. He actually liked Darren. He liked his voice, his eyes, and his body. He was nice and a cute guy. That's why he felt jealousy spike up in his belly as he watched Sam kiss him.

“I'll see you later, Chris.” Darren smiled, hesitating a little before deciding to hold out his hand to Chris, who firmly shook it.

“Yeah.” He smiled back. “Later.” He watched as Darren walked away from them, joining a group of other guys.

“You already have everything with you?” Sam brought him back to reality.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Good, then let's go!” She beamed, taking his arm and tugging him along with her.

Chris flinched a little, pulling back his arm. “Um.”

“Oh, oh bloody hell, sorry.” She blushed, holding her hands up. “I'm really sorry. I didn't ask if that would make you uncomfortable, I’m sorry.”

Chris just stared at her confused. “Me? Uncomfortable?” He asked perplexed.

“Yeah. Not everyone is comfortable with this kind of... contact.” She shrugged. “I wasn't before meeting Darren either, actually. Sorry. I mean it.” She added, looking directly in his eyes.

“No, no, it's fine, it's not...that.” Chris shook his head. “It's just...wouldn't it look like... you know, we're together?” He whispered the last part, making sure no one was around to hear him.

Sam just laughed. “No, silly. I do that with Darren too. It doesn't mean we're together. It means you're my friend and I'm comfortable enough to be that close.” She smiled.

“You're comfortable? With me?” Chris looked at her, his eyebrows arching up.

Sam nodded. “We don't really know each other that well, or, well, at all. But you do seem like a nice lad, Chris. And I'm usually never wrong about people.” She held out her arm again, smiling up at him.

Chris smiled back, crossing his arm with hers as they started to walk again. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“For what?” She squeezed his arm, smirking at him.

“Um, wait, does that mean...um, you and Darren? Are you guys...?”

“Together?”

Chris nodded, curious now.

Sam laughed out loud, throwing her head back a little. “No, oh my god, no. Ew!” She grimaced, as if she was picturing herself with Darren. “Ew, nope.”

“Oh.” Chris said.

“We look like a couple?” Sam scrunched her nose up.

“I-I don't know! I just...”

Sam laughed again. “Well, we're not, don't worry.” She beamed at him.

Chris just gaped at her. He wasn't sure what she meant but didn't comment on it. “Ew? Does he have dirty secrets I need to be prepared to find out if I become his friend?” He joked instead.

“Oh, well.” Sam rolled her eyes. “There are sooooo many.” She giggled. “But I actually meant that... he's more of a brother to me. It's just... Ew.”

Chris laughed too. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like this, but he enjoyed it. “Okay, okay. Got it.” He grinned as they reached the Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall was already at her desk, reading a book and not paying too much attention to the students filling the room up.

He followed Sam and sat down next to her, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Jason and Philip were glaring at them.

“Hey, Ginny!” Sam greeted Ginny Weasley as she sat in the row behind them.

“Hey.” She nodded at her, starting to take out her books and papers.

Sam turned back to Chris, her cheeks pinker than before. “So, you _did_ your homework, right?”

“Yeah. Of course.” Chris rolled his eyes.

“Good, good.” She nodded, clearing her voice. “Here, let's put the ink far away from our papers. Just in case.” She winked at him, moving the bottles.

Chris giggled, taking out his own material. He hadn't felt this calm and good during class in forever. Maybe Darren and Sam weren't that bad. Maybe they could actually be his first friends. Chris smiled at the idea. He didn't like to admit it to himself, but he did want someone he could call a friend. He really did.

 

 

The more Chris hung out with Darren and Sam, the less Jason, Philip and Lewis bothered him. They only glared at him across classrooms or halls, but never really approached him. He thanked Sam every time she came up to his side when no one else would and he started having breakfast, lunch and even dinner with them. Darren seemed to be pretty popular, talking and laughing along with half the population of the castle. But Chris still liked him. There was something about him- that same something that had stopped him from running away that first time they met. He just looked so happy to help and talk to people. Always smiling and laughing, but mostly, he always genuinely listened to people - especially to Chris. Or so Chris thought, since he always looked like he was literally hanging on Chris' every word.

“Oh god.” He squealed one morning, taking the letter one of the owls had dropped in front of him.

Darren looked up from his plate of eggs, his mouth stuffed, and pointed his fork to the letter. “Someone important?” He asked after swallowing.

“My sister.” Chris nodded, opening the letter. He had been worried about Hannah since she hadn't written in more than a month, so he quickly started reading what he could recognize as his mother's handwriting instead of his sister's.

 

_Dear Chris,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write to you before, but I was pretty sick. I had to go to the hospital. I hate hospitals. I hate them even more if you're not there with me._

_I'm feeling better now. Dad bought me a new stuffed animal toy. His name is Thomas._

_I really miss you, though, Boo._

_Love you,_

_Hannah_

 

Chris stared at those words, biting down on his lip. He felt guilt crawl inside his stomach and just hated himself a little, because he had just left his family to come to Hogwarts. He hated the idea of Hannah in a hospital room - without him to protect her. Not that his parents weren't doing an amazing job with her, but he just really missed his sister too.

Chris was about to reread the letter, when a soft hand covered his, getting his attention.

“Chris?”

Chris looked up, finding Darren's worried eyes staring at him. “Yeah?”

“You okay? Something bad happen?” Darren asked, his thumb gently brushing Chris' knuckles.

“N-no. I mean...yes, but...” Chris sniffled into his wrist, looking back down to his letter and sighing.

“You want to go somewhere more quiet and private?” Darren smiled, his hand squeezing Chris'.

“Um.” Chris took a glance around them. No one was paying much attention to them, but the guy sitting right next to him seemed to be way too interested in his cup of juice and was definitely eavesdropping. “Yeah.” He nodded.

“Okay.” He stood up, tugging at Chris' hand before letting it go and gesturing for Chris to follow him. They walked for a few minutes before reaching a deserted hallway and climbing a staircase that wasn't moving. “Here. No one should bother us.” He smiled at him, sitting down on a step.

Chris sat down too, clinging at his letter. “Thanks.”

“Something bad happened to your sister? You wanna talk about it?” Darren prompted, shifting closer to him.

Chris fidgeted with his hands, looking down at them. “My sister, Hannah, has epilepsy. We, um, we actually moved here to the UK because one of her doctors recommended a specialist here, but she's still not getting better.” Chris shrugged, defeated. He hated being a wizard but not being able to cure his sister. “She had a bad episode and she had to go to the hospital. That's why she didn't write to me this month. And...” Chris sighed, holding the letter tightly. “She hates hospitals. I used to always go with her and keep her company and, you know, protect her. But...”

“But now you're here and can't go with her.” Darren finished for him.

Chris nodded. “I just...I just really miss her, you know?” He smiled, blinking fast because there was no way he was going to cry in front of Darren.

“Hey.” Darren whispered, getting even closer to him and opening his arms. Chris held his breath as Darren hugged him, his strong arms engulfing him. He let go of his breath as soon as Darren's hands started drawing circles on his back, surprisingly relaxing. “It's gonna be okay.” He whispered into Chris' ear.

Chris practically melted, resting his forehead against Darren's shoulder and taking a deep breath. “Thank you.” He sniffled and hugged Darren back, his hands a little bit uncertain.

“Hey,” Darren leaned away a little to look Chris in the eyes, without actually letting go of him. “This is what friends are for, aren't they?” He grinned, his eyes crinkling a little.

Chris smiled as well, feeling his cheeks dimple with it. “Yeah.”

Darren nodded, his smile falling a little as his eyes kept glancing at Chris' lips. “Yeah.”

Their faces were so close that Chris could feel Darren's breath on his lips, so he licked them, noticing how Darren followed the movement with his eyes. He hesitated for a few more seconds, not sure if it was going to be a good idea, before closing his eyes and starting to lean in.

“Oh, guys! Here you are!”

Chris reopened his eyes, jumping up and tripped on his own feet. He would have fallen to the ground if it hadn't been for Sam, who promptly caught him, steadying him.

“Easy.” She chuckled. “You two okay?” She asked, looking from Chris to Darren.

“Um.” Chris could feel his face on fire, not sure what was worse, the idea of kissing Darren and ruining their friendship or the idea of getting caught kissing Darren and ruining both of their lives.

“Fine.” Darren cleared his voice, standing up too. He was blushing really hard as well, but his expression looked more angry than ashamed.

“A letter? Everything okay?” Sam insisted, pointing at the letter Chris was still holding in his hands.

“Oh, just...my, um, my sister. She was pretty sick. But she's fine now. Darren just...” He swallowed, looking at Darren for help. He wasn't even sure what actually happened just then. “...h-he helped me, you know...”

“I did?” Darren suddenly asked, his eyes staring at Chris in hope.

“Of course.” Chris smiled, his cheeks blushing again. “That's what friends are for, right?” He added.

“Right.” Darren nodded, even if he didn't look completely convinced.

“Riiiight...” Sam parroted, biting her lip to hide a grin.

“Shut up.” Darren mumbled, bumping their shoulders as she started to walk away.

“I gotta go help Haru with an essay. You okay with meeting me in class, Chris?” She said, ignoring Darren.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” Chris nodded.

“Okay. Later.” She winked, before disappearing from where she had come.

“Um...” Darren cleared his voice. “I can walk you to class, if you want.” He proposed with a soft smile.

“I...I think I can take care of myself, now.” Chris said, biting his lower lip.

“Oh, okay.” Darren nodded, trying to hide how disappointed he looked.

“But I'd like for you to, you know, accompany me.” Chris added, his heart racing in his chest.

Darren's smile immediately grew bigger, his eyes getting squinty. “Good.” He hesitated for a second, giving a quick glance to Chris' hand before looking away and starting to walk. “Let's go then.” He gave sort of a small bow, indicating the way and making Chris giggle.

“Thank you, kind sir.” He beamed, leading the way back to the Great Hall, Darren following him at his side.

 

After Hufflepuff's first Quidditch match against Ravenclaw (that Chris didn't attend, of course as he hated Quidditch and big crowds), Darren and Sam got even busier with practice, since they lost the match and their captain definitely didn't appreciate that. That meant that Chris was often left alone in the afternoons. He wasn't exactly mad at them. They couldn't always babysit him and he definitely didn't like the idea either. But still... He missed studying with them in the library or going out and just laying down next to the Great Lake and admiring the view.

One Thursday afternoon he went to the library on his own, as he received glares from his housemates who were already there. He tried to ignore them, mind his own business, and get his work done until Jason approached him.

Chris took a deep breath. He was not going to let Jason scare him again. “What do you want?” He asked, looking up at him from his paper.

Jason shrugged, leaned back in his chair and just stared at Chris, crossing his arms behind his head.

Chris sighed, going back to his paper, trying really hard to ignore him. But he couldn't. Sam wasn't around to protect him. And Darren wasn't there to punch Jason in the nose again. What if Jason had finally decided to get back at him and hurt him?

Jason started snickering and kicking his chair back and forth before stopping abruptly and leaning over the table, getting closer to Chris. “Look at you. Trembling like a leaf. So scared of me...” He whispered.

“I'm not scared of you.” Chris hissed back, his fist clenching.

“No?” Jason sneered.

“No.”

But then Jason stood up, leaned completely over the table, got right in Chris' face, and made him jump back. Chris felt someone remove his chair from under him, making him fall hard to the ground. The fall brought the ink bottle, papers, and books with him. He saw Jason walk away, snickering under his breath, as Madam Pince hurried over with a scowl on her face.

“I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! I-I d-didn't do this, Madam, I-I s-swear, I-” Chris stuttered, trying to sit up.

Madam Pince just glared at him, leaning down to retrieve the books he had just borrowed. “You think this is an appropriate way to treat Books, Master Colfer?” She asked, standing back up.

“I-I didn't....someone p-pushed me! Please, you have to-” He finally managed to sit up, looking around for help, but all the students there immediately went back to their studying, ignoring him.

“I'm going to have to ask you to leave.” Madam Pince said, still looking down at him. “Get cleaned up and then maybe I'll think about giving you these books back.” She nodded to his robe and Chris looked down at himself. There was ink everywhere. Which was probably Jason's plan all along.

Chris clenched his jaw, stood up and gathered his things, not daring to look up. “I-I'm leaving. And I’m sorry about the books, Madam Pince.” He added, before rushing towards the exit of the library.

“I thought you weren't scared of me, Colfer.” Jason scoffed.

Chris stopped, turning to face Jason who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest and a proud smirk on his face. “Y-you are j-just a c-coward!” He spat.

“Aw, can you say it without stuttering? Maybe I'll believe you, then.” Jason laughed, pushing himself off the wall and taking a step towards Chris.

Chris just shook his head, turning his back to Jason and starting to walk away.

“Yeah, go cry to your muggle mummy, Colfer!” Jason called, still laughing. “Or better yet, to your boyfriend, Dare-bear!”

Chris felt like someone had punched the breath out of his chest, but instead of stopping, he started running. He wanted to scream and cry, because this was so unfair. He hated being teased and bullied, but the idea of Darren getting the same treatment hurt even more. He felt tears in his eyes and his vision was so blurry he didn't notice someone else was in front of him until he literally ran into them, his books and papers falling to the ground, along with whatever the other person was holding.

“Chris?”

He felt strong hands steadying him before he could hit the ground as well and looked up finding Darren's big, worried, hazel eyes staring back at him. “N-no.” He sobbed, freeing himself from him and starting to run again.

“Chris! Chris, hold up!” Darren called after him.

But Chris couldn't stop. He didn't want people to ruin Darren's life as well. He ran into the closest boys' bathroom, luckily finding it empty. Or at least it was, until Darren burst into it right after him, looking even more worried than before.

“Chris! What happened?” He asked, his breath short and his Quidditch robe ruffled.

Chris withdrew, until his back was against the wall. “N-nothing.” He shook his head, his arms around himself as a form of protection.

“Nothing?” Darren's voice rose a little as he tried to get closer to him. “You've got ink all over yourself, you left your things in the middle of a hallway a-and–” He stopped, holding up his hands to show he wasn't going to touch him, but Chris still flinched back. “Y-you're crying, Chris. What the hell?”

“Leave me alone.” Chris pleaded, shrinking into himself even more. “Please.”

“Chris. I just want to–”

“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!” He yelled and he wasn't sure how, but the mirror over the sinks – and right next to Darren – burst into a thousand pieces that flew everywhere.

Darren was quick enough to cover his face, protecting himself from the shards of glass. “Bloody Hell.” He whispered, lowering his arms and looking over at Chris.

Chris just stared at him in horror, his hands coming up to cover his mouth. “Oh my god.”

“Chris? No, no, hey.” Darren shook his head, trying to get closer again. “It's okay. It's alright.”

“I-I hurt you.” Chris cried, not being able to take his eyes off the thin cut on Darren's cheek, a small drop of blood coming out of it. “Oh my g-god.”

“What?” Darren looked confused for a few seconds, before brushing his cheek with his robe sleeve, wiping away the blood. “It's just a scratch, Chris. It's alright.”

“N-no, no, no, no, no. I-I c-could have hurt you! I could have killed you! I-I'm not–” Chris couldn't breathe anymore. He couldn't even see Darren through all his tears.

“Chris.” Darren called softly, closing the distance between them. “Chris, I need you to take a deep breath for me.”

“C-can't.” Chris shook his head.

“Yes, you can. Come on.” Darren framed his face with his hands, gently caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. “It's gonna be alright, love. Just breathe.”

Chris tried to focus on Darren's voice and do what he was saying, but his breath was still too short, not enough oxygen getting to his lungs.

“I know you can do it. I'm right here. I'm right here, love.” Darren soothed, his face only inches away from Chris', his eyes looked so big and clear like that that Chris couldn't help but stare at them, literally getting lost in them. “There.” Darren's lips turned up into a small smile and Chris realized he had finally started to breathe again. “Better?”

Chris nodded, trying to ignore the pounding headache that was slowly getting worse.

“Can you tell me what happened, now?” Darren prompted softly, his hands still on Chris' cheeks.

“I-I hurt you.” Chris whispered, his own hand coming up to touch Darren's cut cheek.

“No, hey. It's nothing.” Darren put his hand on top of Chris' caressing his knuckles.

“But I could have–”

“It doesn't matter.” Darren shook his head, giving Chris a soft smile. “Tell me what happened to you.”

Chris sniffled, pulling his hand away from Darren's face and using it to wipe away the tears in his eyes. “God.” He breathed.

“What?” Darren asked, shifting a little on his knees.

And it was only then that Chris realized they were both on the floor, Chris sitting against the wall and Darren kneeling between his legs. “You must think I'm such a stupid b-baby.” He sniffled again, looking down and feeling his cheeks flush.

“I think no such thing.” Darren shrugged, brushing away Chris' hair from his forehead.

“But I'm crying.” Chris protested, looking back up at him.

“Yeah, I can tell that.” Darren smiled, shifting again until he was sitting cross-legged in front of him. “I still don't know why, though. Care to tell?”

“Jason.” Chris hissed, closing his eyes, trying to not start crying again.

“Jason did this to you?” Darren wanted to make sure, his expression hardening at the mention of that name.

“Well...” Chris took a deep breath. “T-technically, I did this to myself.” He admitted, reopening his eyes.

“You bathed in your own ink?” Darren joked, his expression softening as soon as he saw a smile appear on Chris' lips.

“I-I could use some color.” Chris joked too, shrugging and smiling at him.

“You're beautiful just the way you are.” Darren reassured him, blushing as soon as he realized what he had just said. “I-I mean....I, um... uh”

Chris was probably blushing as hard as he was. No one had ever called him beautiful. He bit down on his lower lip, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “H-he called you my boyfriend.” He whispered.

“What?”

“Jason. He said I should go cry to my boyfriend.” He repeated, looking up scared at Darren.

Darren scrunched up his nose, leaning away a little.

Chris tried to hide how hurt he was by that simple gesture, as if Darren was disgusted by the idea. “He-he called you.... D-Dare-bear.” He added, waiting for Darren to completely pull away and leave him alone.

But that didn't happen. Something completely different happened instead. Because Darren didn't pull away. He simply threw his head back, barking out a laugh. “Dare-bear?” He asked, still chuckling. “Dare-bear.” He shook his head, before starting to laugh again. “Oh my god. Sam is going to love this.”

“You're not mad?” Chris blurted out, confused.

“Why?” Darren snorted. “I’ve been called worse.”

“I mean...that he said you're my boyfriend.” Chris specified.

“Oh.” Darren's brow slowly scrunched up in a frown. “Um...”

“I'm sorry. I know you must feel disgusted by it and y-you're probably mad at me–”

“Okay, can you please stop with the assuming what I think thing?” Darren stopped him, taking Chris' hand in his and playing with his index finger. “I don't find that disgusting at all, Chris.” He said. “You're my best friend. Why would I find it disgusting?”

“B-because it's wrong.” Chris replied. He was about to pull his hand away, not wanting Darren to pretend he was okay with it, but Darren didn't let go of it.

“Chris. Love is never wrong, alright?” Darren whispered, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “You're not wrong for being–”

“I'm not gay!” Chris protested, finally freeing his hand. “I'm not, okay?”

Darren seemed conflicted for a few seconds, his teeth nipping at his lower lip. “I am.” He admitted, so quietly Chris almost didn't hear it.

“What?” Chris stood up, using the wall to steady himself.

“I am. I'm gay.” Darren repeated, standing up too and offering Chris a smile.

“No, you're not. You're just saying it.” Chris shook his head. There was no way it was true. Darren was just playing with him - just like he had thought from the beginning. He was just another asshole playing with his feelings.

“Why would I say it then?” Darren snorted, holding his hands up.

“I-I don't know, I–”

“Chris.” Darren called, his hands coming up to hold Chris' shoulders, squeezing them a little. “I don't know what else I need to do before you're going to actually trust me, but I'm not playing with you. I...I am gay. Only Sam knows. And you can definitely ask her if you don't believe me.”

Chris bit down on his lip, fidgeting with his hands. “You are?”

“Yes.” Darren nodded, smiling.

“That's why you said I'm beautiful earlier?” Chris wanted to know. He had to know.

“Um...” Darren blushed, looking down bashfully and letting go of Chris' shoulders. “I didn't say that just because I'm gay.” He answered. “I said it because I think that you are...very handsome, Chris.”

“Oh.” Chris had to look away, trying to hide a smile and the fact that his cheeks were probably as red as a tomato.

“But this doesn't mean... I'm not–I would never try a-anything on you, Chris, I swear. I wouldn't. I just got eyes, you know, so yeah, you're the handsomest boy I've ever seen and your eyes are so pretty and beautiful but I w-would never make you uncomfortable or–”

“Dare!” Chris stopped him, taking Darren's hands in his and squeezing them, trying to calm him down. “It's...” He sighed, looking Darren straight in the eyes. “I-I'm sorry.”

Darren frowned, confused. “What for?”

“I'm sorry because I'm still not good at this whole being friends and trusting each other and talking a-and–” He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself too. “I've never even had a friend besides my sister before. So it's kinda hard for me and I'm just–”

“What if...” Darren interrupted him, this time, letting go of him and holding up a finger between them. “What if we take things slowly, then?” He offered, smiling. “I-I mean. Not as, um...as, as friends, I mean.”

Chris smiled back, his cheeks still feeling hot. “Friends.”

“Okay?”

“Yes.”

Darren's grin grew bigger, his eyes getting squinty. “So we're friends, then? Officially?” He asked, holding out his right hand for Chris to shake.

“Um...I-I think you said best friends, earlier...” Chris teased. And before he knew it, Darren was opening his arms and engulfing him in a tight hug, letting out a squeaky laugh against Chris' neck as his hands fisted the back of Chris' robe. At first he just let him, not really sure what to do, but then he did what felt more natural. He hugged Darren back, his arms around his neck and his chin on his shoulder. He felt butterflies in his belly because, wow, that felt very good. Until he realized he had ink all over his robe. “Oh no, wait!” He squealed, pulling away and looking down at his and Darren's robes. “I got ink on your robe too! I'm so sorry!” He worried, trying to brush it off Darren's Quidditch robe. “Oh god.”

“Chris, calm down! I don't care!” Darren giggled, taking his hands. “You just said that I'm your best friend, I don't care about anything else!”

“But your robe–”

“Will wash off.” Darren grinned. “Come on, I want to hug you again. It feels amazing.”

Chris blushed again, but he didn't really care either. “It does feel pretty good.” He admitted, hugging Darren back right away, this time. “Thank you.” He breathed, feeling overwhelmed.

“Thank _you_ , Chris.” Darren whispered, slowly pulling away, his hands still on Chris' hips. “Um, I think we should go.” He added, looking over his shoulder towards the bathroom door. “Sam is probably wondering what the hell happened to us.”

“Oh. She was there when I ran into you, wasn't she?” Chris asked. He was too upset earlier to notice anyone.

“Yup.” Darren nodded, finally letting go of Chris and walking out of the bathroom with Chris following him.

“Finally!” Sam greeted them, pushing herself off the wall as soon as she saw them, stepping in front of Chris and starting to check on him. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?” She worried, not even bothering with Darren.

“I'm fine.” Chris answered, smiling. “I...can explain later. Now I just really want to take a shower to get rid of all this ink.” He sighed, glaring down at himself.

“Okay.” Sam nodded. “I can take care of your robe, for you, if you want.” She smiled back.

“Thanks. I have no idea how to get it off.” He scrunched his nose up.

“Can you take care of mine, as well, please?” Darren cut in, taking off his robe and passing it to Sam, who took it while rolling her eyes.

“Okaaaay, Dare-bear.” She sighed.

Chris froze, looking from Sam to Darren, whose cheeks were suddenly pinker.

“What?” She asked, confused. “Oh, right. Not in front of others.” She reminded herself, smirking.

“Um, actually.” Darren cleared his voice, glancing at Chris. “Guess what Huntingdon called me, along with 'Chris' boyfriend'?” He wiggled his eyebrows and – whoa, Chris had never noticed how triangular Darren's eyebrows were.

“No!” Sam shook her head. “No bloody way!”

“Yup.” Darren shrugged.

Sam threw her head back, starting to laugh like a maniac. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!”

“Shut up.” Darren glared at her.

But Sam kept laughing and Chris had to bite down on his lips to stop from laughing along because her laugh was pretty contagious. Also, he found the nickname “Dare-bear” pretty funny too.

“Oh no.” Darren whispered. “You're teaming up with her already!” He gasped dramatically.

“It IS funny!” Chris defended, covering his mouth with his hand before giggling.

Darren sighed. “I knew I shouldn't have told you.”

“Oh god.” Sam finally stopped laughing, wiping a tear from her right eye. “I can't believe you did.”

“If you don't stop, I'm going to murder you in your sleep.” Darren threatened, but Chris could tell he was trying really hard to hold back from laughing too.

“Sure, love.” Sam shook her head. She crouched down, picked up Chris' satchel and books, and passed them to him, taking his robe in exchange. “Here.” She smiled at him. “I already got your stuff back to your room, by the way.” She added, looking at Darren. “Now I'll go take care of these.” She gestured at the robes in her arms. “I'll see ya later, Dare-bear.” She snorted, before turning and walking away.

“In your sleep, Sam! When you're least expecting it!” Darren yelled after her, chuckling when she was gone.

“You're not too mad, are you?” Chris scrunched up his nose, studying Darren's expression.

“No.” He shook his head. “Just–” He looked Chris straight in his eyes, pointing his index finger against his chest. “Don't you dare call me that.”

Chris smirked, feeling a warmth he had never felt before spreading in his chest. “What if I just call you Dare?”

Darren dropped his finger, smiling brightly at him. “You would make me very, very happy.”

“Good. I like to make you happy.” Chris nodded. “You get really squinty when you're happy.”

“I do.” Darren's smile got even wider, making his eyes squinty, indeed.

Chris just grinned goofily back at him. “Let's go.”

“Let's go.”

 

 

Chris didn't bring up Darren's confession in the next few days, but he felt like he and Darren had gotten closer than before. Even if he spent most of his time with Sam – since they always sat together in classes – Chris started to feel like Darren was still something more. They could just sit down at the library or at the Hufflepuff table and chat for hours sometimes, without it getting boring. He realized Darren was pretty clever for being a Hufflepuff and he knew so many things… Their conversations were balanced and catching. They even started having inside jokes that drove Sam insane and, sometimes, they didn't even need words to speak, their eyes being enough.

They had one last trip to Hogsmeade, before Christmas break, and they decided to go together.

“What do you mean you've never been to Honeydukes??” Darren gasped at Chris while they were walking to Hogsmeade.

“It's just...always full of people.” Chris shrugged.

“Oh.” Darren nodded, biting his lower lip as in thought. “Well, today you got us, though, right?” He smiled, his shoulder brushing against Chris'.

Chris smiled back, stepping in closer to Darren as they walked. “Just...stay close to me, please?” He asked, feeling a little bit silly.

“Of course!” Darren answered as if it was the most normal and obvious thing in the world.

“Maybe you should hold his hand so you don't lose him.” Sam piped up. And like most of the times, Chris had forgotten about her.

Darren stopped in his tracks just to glare at her, his cheeks too red to simply blame it on the cold, winter breeze. They were probably just like Chris' own cheeks.

“Just joking!” She held her hands up in defense, sensing how she made them uncomfortable. “Sorry.” She added, rolling her eyes. “I'll meet up with Haru and her friend. I’ll see you later.”

They didn't really have time to say anything before she was hurrying past them and joining a small group of girls.

“Um.” Chris just stared after her, confused.

“Don't mind her. Sometimes I just don't get her either.” Darren shrugged, shaking his head and starting to walk again. Chris followed him.

Darren did take him to Honeydukes. He bought him tons of candies Chris had never even heard of before. They had been in there for fifteen minutes when Chris started to feel overwhelmed. There were just too many people who were being way too loud for his liking. He just stepped closer to Darren, their shoulders brushing together and their hands only a few inches apart. He had to stop himself a couple of times from doing exactly what Sam had said.

Darren seemed to read his mind as he glanced at him a few times, biting his lip before sneaking his hand down and taking Chris' left hand in his.

“You want to go somewhere quieter?” He asked, squeezing Chris' hand.

“Please?” Chris sighed, thankful for how much Darren already seemed to understand him with only a look.

“Okay.” Darren nodded, smiling at him and giving one last squeeze to his hand before letting go.

He followed Darren again, out of Honeydukes and into the cold December air.

“We can go to the Hog's Head. It's not The Three Broomsticks, but it's quiet... and good.” He suggested, leading the way.

“Okay.”

They reached the Hog's Head and Darren was right about it being quiet. There were only a few people there, quietly chatting amongst themselves. But the pub wasn't exactly that nice, or at least, it didn't look like it. The tables were bare, a candle in the middle of each, but only a couple were actually lit. The windows were so dirty that they didn't even let in the tiniest amount of sunlight that was outside. The ground looked as filthy as the windows and everything else. Not even the smell was that inviting. But Chris still preferred it to Honeydukes.

Darren ordered them two cups of hot cocoa at the desk, while Chris sat at a small table in the corner.

“Oh, this is actually where we had our first DA meeting!” Darren said, sitting in front of Chris and starting to take out some of his candies.

“DA?” Chris asked, not sure what that was.

“Dumbledore's Army!” Darren exclaimed, his eyebrows almost disappearing underneath his curls. “You've never heard of it?”

“Oh, yeah, I've heard of it.” Chris nodded, leaning over the table to get closer to Darren and lower his voice. “Or well, I did after what happened at the Ministry of Magic. Everyone was talking about it.”

Darren nodded along, chewing on a candy that looked like a worm.

“I just didn't really know if it was still a thing this year and how to join, you know. I don't know many people.” He shrugged, trying to hide how much that affected him.

“Oh.” Darren stopped eating his candies, staring down at Chris' hands on top of the table, as if he was thinking really hard about something. “Well, um...” He looked back up at Chris, smiling. “It's not really a thing this year. It was mostly a way to actually learn something while Umbridge was around, you know.”

“Wait, you're friends with Harry Potter?” Chris asked, grinning. He had seen the infamous Harry Potter before, but never dared to speak to him. Or to anyone related to him. Or to anyone really. His grin started to fall.

“Well, we're not friends. Only spoke a couple of times with him. But, um, not to brag, but” Darren cleared his voice, shifting even closer to Chris, glancing around to see if anyone was paying attention to them and then whispered, “He complemented me on my Patronus once.” He grinned cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows.

Chris found it so ridiculous he couldn't stop himself from giggling behind his hand, before it actually hit him. “You can cast a Patronus Charm??” He gasped.

“Yep.” Darren smirked, sitting back in his chair looking smugly.

“Oh my god!” Chris leaned in closer, staring at Darren in awe. “And what is it?”

“A dolphin.” Darren laughed, before shrugging. “I love dolphins.”

“Sometimes I wonder what mine would be.” Chris bit his lip, trying to think of what animal could represent him best and be his Patronus.

“Mmmm.” Darren squinted his eyes at him, as if he was studying him. “You do remind me of a kitty, sometimes, but I don't know how it actually works, you know.”

Chris just blinked at Darren, feeling his cheeks slowly getting hotter. “A kitty?” He repeated.

“Yeah.” Darren smiled, leaning over the table and ruffling Chris' hair, making Chris slap his hand away. “See? Adorable.” Darren almost purred. Maybe he was the one who was more of a kitty.

“Here, kiddos.” A tall, big man with a long gray beard interrupted them, putting down two cups of cocoa in front of them.

“Thanks, Abe.” Darren thanked him, smiling brightly.

The man grumbled something before walking away again.

“He's not that cheery.” Darren whispered behind his hand.

Chris just nodded, giggling a little.

“So, Christmas break.” Darren clapped his hands together, before holding the cup between them and sipping his cocoa. “Plans?”

Chris shrugged, warming his hands around the cup and taking a sip too, after blowing on it. “I'm just going to study and read some books from the library I still haven't read.”

Darren just stared at him, confused. “You–” He started, his eyebrows knitting together on his forehead. “You're spending Christmas here?”

“Yeah.” Chris nodded.

“But...but I thought you were good with your family. You said you miss Hannah a lot.” Darren actually seemed confused by it, as if the idea of spending Christmas without family was something impossible for him. And maybe it was.

“That's actually the point. It's already really hard for me to come back here after summer. If I go home for Christmas...I would just end up not wanting to come back here.” He explained.

“But...but that's horrible!” Darren gasped. “You spend Christmas here? On your own??”

“It's not that bad.” Chris shrugged. “It's actually nice here when no one is around. And I still get to send and receive gifts.”

Darren shook his head, looking down at his hands, still around the steaming cup. “I can't allow that.”

“What?” Chris asked perplexed.

“If you're staying here, then I'm staying too!” He exclaimed, almost spilling the hot cocoa.

“What? Dare, no. You can't do that!” Chris protested. “What about _your_ family?”

“They would totally understand. Trust me.”

“But it's still not fair! Darren, no.” Chris shook his head. There was no way he would let Darren sacrifice his own holidays and happiness with his family for him. “You need to go see your family and be happ–”

“Hey, you're my best friend. You are part of my family now, okay?” Darren stated as if it was law, his hand taking Chris' and squeezing his knuckles. “I'm not going to leave you here on your own. And Sam can still go back to my family. My parents love her - she's like a third child. They won't miss me, don't worry.” He smiled reassuringly.

“But–”

“Uh-uh.” Darren shook his head. “I'm staying.” He beamed.

Chris didn't know what to say. He felt like it was unfair for him to let Darren stay. But on the other hand, he hated spending Christmas on his own. “O-okay.” He conceded, as he smiled and squeezed Darren's hand back. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

They just stared at each other, their hands still touching, with matching smiles on their faces.

Chris wanted to confess to Darren so badly that he thought he was gay too, that he didn't tell him before because he wasn't sure he could trust him, but that he definitely trusted him now. He was about to open his mouth and spill it all, when someone entered the pub, sighed heavily, stomped up to their table, and slumped over one of the chairs.

“One for me, too, Abe!” She called out.

“Coming.”

“So, apparently Haru has a boyfriend now. I was tired of seeing them snogging.” Sam grimaced, her arms crossing over her breasts. “What?” She asked when Chris and Darren just glared at her in silence. “Oh.” Her mouth hung open in a small “o” as her eyes fell to their joined hands.

Chris pulled his hand back as if he had just touched fire. “It's not... w-we weren't... I-I–”

“C-Chris was just telling me...um, he's going to stay here for Christmas.” Darren came to his rescue. “So, um, I'm staying too.”

Sam blinked at them, her mouth slowly closing. “You're joking, right?” She snorted.

“No. I don't want to leave him alone.” Darren replied.

“You're so bloody stupid sometimes.” Sam rolled her eyes.

“Wow. I'm stupid?” Darren scoffed, turning his body to her. “You bloody left us earlier for no bloody reason!” He accused, pointing a finger to her.

“For no reason?!” She opened her mouth, closed it and then reopened it. “You were bloody ignoring me!” She hissed, glaring at them both.

Chris felt guilty. She was kinda right, after all.

“So you're just jealous?” Darren scowled at her.

Sam snorted again, shaking her head.

“Everything's fine, here?” The owner asked, bringing Sam her cup of hot cocoa.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam waved her hand at him, making him sigh and walk back to the desk, grumbling.

They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, the silence really awkward.

“Um, y-you can go home with her, Dare. I promise, I'll be okay.” Chris spoke up, glancing from Darren to Sam.

“No.” Darren simply said.

“Or...” Sam arched her thin eyebrows, looking at them as if they were small kids. “You could come with us?” She proposed, as if it was the most obvious option. “I mean, if the problem is your family – which is weird since you said you miss them – you can stay at Darren's. I'm pretty sure your mum would love him.”

“Oh.”

“No, no, I could never–”

“No, wait, she's right.” Darren cut him off.

“Bloody stupid, I swear.” She mumbled, sipping her cup.

“I just thought you were jealous!” Darren glared at her, punching her softly on the arm.

“Well, I am.” Sam shrugged. “You guys always talk to each other as if I'm not there. You've got inside jokes and those...looks.” She added, grimacing.

“What?” Chris scrunched his nose up, confused.

Sam sighed, playing with the cup. “Listen, I'm happy. I'm so bloody happy you found each other. It's not even jealousy, I think. I just wish I could find someone who understands me as much as you understand each other.”

“Oh.” Chris whispered, finally understanding what Sam meant. He blushed, looking down at his hands.

“So...” Darren cleared his voice. “You're not actually mad?”

“No.” Sam laughed. “I'm happy for you. Honestly.” She smiled, leaning over the table and taking one of his and Darren's hands. “You smile the brightest when you smile at each other, which means you make each other happy. And that makes _me_ happy as well.” Chris took a quick glance at Darren, who was blushing really hard. “But it apparently makes you even more of a dumbass than usual.” She smirked at Darren. “I just think you'd both be safer at home, alright?”

“Alright.” Darren nodded, a soft smile taking over his lips.

“Um, I-I–” Chris tried to say, but was interrupted by Darren.

“You can spend Christmas with your family and then come to stay at my place until school starts again. That would make it easier, right?” He asked, hopeful.

“Y-yeah.” Chris nodded.

“Besides,” Sam piped up. “Now you have something to come back to, right?” She grinned at him, squeezing his fingers again.

Chris felt like his face was on fire. He looked down at his other hand, biting his lower lip. “Yeah, I do.” He admitted.

“So you're coming?” Darren asked, jumping a little on his chair.

“Yeah.” Chris nodded again, looking back up and smiling widely. “Yeah.”

“Cool!” Darren laughed, clapping his hands.

After that, they started chatting quietly about everything and nothing, this time actually including Sam in their conversations. They left the Hog's Head after what had felt like minutes to Chris, but were actually hours. Darren paid for the three of them even after Chris' protests and Sam's mumblings about third wheels and dumb people.

 

 

Chris was nervous. He knew he shouldn't be, but somehow, he just _was_. He took a deep breath before walking up to the front door of a big, orange house, the one Darren had sent him the address for, saying he could come anytime he wanted and that he could also bring Brian with him.

Chris actually had a discussion about that, with his parents. They couldn't understand why he would come home, only stay for a few days and then leave again, not to go back to school but to stay with a friend. Hannah was the only one who understood, saying she was happy her brother had finally found friends that made him happy, that she was okay with him leaving again, even if she would miss him.

“Why are you doing this to your sister?” His mother had asked, once Hannah had gone to bed. “You're hurting her!”

Chris hated how right she was, but he couldn't stay. If he did, he would never want to go back to Hogwarts. Not even for Darren. “I just have to go.”

And that's why he was standing in front of Darren's home. He only had to wait a few seconds before someone came to open the door after he knocked. It was a boy that looked a lot like Darren, only older and a little bit taller, his hair short and not as curly as Darren's. “Yes?”

“Um, I-I'm Chris. Darren–”

“Oh! Chris! Come in!” The boy smiled brightly, opening up the door to let him in and taking Chris’ suitcase. “Dare!” He yelled up the stairs, once Chris was in and the door was closed behind him. “I'm Chuck, by the way. Darren's brother.” He added, holding out his free hand.

“N-nice to meet you.” Chris smiled back, shaking his hand. He then heard some noise, as if someone was running down the stairs and crashing into something, but he didn't really get the time to see what happened before he felt arms around his neck and someone hugging him so tightly it almost took his breath away.

“Bloody hell. Let him breathe.” He heard Chuck chuckle.

Darren pulled back a little, his hands lowered to Chris' biceps and he squeezed. His smile was so wide and radiant, Chris couldn't help but smile back. “You came!”

“Yes.” Chris nodded, his cheeks hurting from how much he was grinning.

“I'm so happy!” Darren squealed hugging him again.

“Oh my god. You haven't seen him in like a week, Dare. Calm down.”

Chris was the one who pulled back, this time, putting down Brian's cage and glancing to his right where Sam was leaning against the wall, looking at them and smirking. “Hi!”

“Hey.” She stepped away from the wall and stepped closer to them. “Can I get a hug too, or you gonna monopolize him forever?” She asked, rolling her eyes.

Darren poked his tongue out at her, actually letting go of Chris.

“Thank you!” She sighed as she hugged Chris around his neck, even if she had to stand on her tiptoes to do so. “I missed you.” She whispered against his neck.

“I missed you too.” He smiled as she pulled away.

“And, you must be Chris!” A short woman with oriental features appeared next to Chuck. Her smile was identical to the one Darren was still sporting.

“Yes.” Chris nodded, holding out his hand.

“I'm Cerina, Darren's mum. And don't be silly, here.” She promptly turned down his hand, going in for a hug too. He had to bend his knees a little, to let her do so. She kissed his cheeks, before pulling away. “You are very welcome to stay here as long as you please, love.” She added, patting his left cheek with her small hand.

“T-thank you, Ma’am.” Chris stammered.

“Oh no, please! Just call me Cerina.” She shook her head, still smiling brightly. Apparently it was a family thing.

“Okay.”

“Come on!” Darren grinned, taking Chris' hand and tugging. “I'll give you a tour of the house and show you where to leave your things! Oh, and you can let Brian out.” He added, crouching down to open Brian's cage. Brian skeptically stepped out and sniffed the air before running away.

Chris smiled excitedly, but then remembered something. “Wait.” He turned back to Cerina, opened his backpack and took out a small container. “Here. I thought it would be very rude to not bring a little something, at least.” He said, passing it to her.

“Oh, love, you really didn't have to!” She cooed, taking it and opening the box.

“My sister and I made them yesterday. They’re chocolate chip cookies. I hope you all like them.” He added, looking around at the others.

“Love them!” Darren's eyes got wide as he tried to steal one already, getting his hand slapped away by his mother.

“After dinner!” She glared at him.

“Okay, okay.” Darren pouted. “Now let's go.” He smiled at Chris, taking his hand again.

“Sam?” Chris asked, stopping again and looking at her.

“Oh, no, no. Don't worry.” She shook her head smiling. “Go ahead. I'll help Cerina with dinner.”

“Thank you, love.” Cerina beamed, patting her cheek. “Chuck.” She called, as Chuck was trying to subtly sneak out of the room. “You're setting the table.”

“Uuugh.” Chuck groaned, rolling his eyes as he followed the women to the kitchen.

Darren just laughed at his brother, Chris following him as they climbed the stairs. “And that's my brother.”

“He seems nice.” Chris smiled. “And you look a lot alike.”

“Yeah, everyone says so.” Darren shrugged. “I'm prettier, though.” He grinned cheekily.

“That you are.” Chris mumbled.

“What?” Darren looked back at him, frowning.

“Nothing!” Chris blushed really hard, holding his hands up.

Darren studied him for a few more seconds, before nodding and starting to give him the promised tour. The house wasn't as big as Chris first thought, but it was definitely cozy, beautiful, nicely decorated, and tidy.

“And this is my room.” Darren said proudly, opening a door and gesturing for Chris to enter. “Well, mine and Sam's at the moment.” He added, picking up a t-shirt from the ground. “But she can go sleep with Chuck and we can share my room.”

Chris nodded, looking around and noticing how much messier Darren's room was. There were three shelves full of books, a desk with papers and pencils on it, a guitar leaning against the wall next to the window, a closet, and two beds that were pushed very close to each other. “Um.”

“Or...um,” Darren mumbled, blushing. “Y-you can sleep with Sam. Or even Chuck. I-I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

“What?” Chris blurted out confused. “Why would you make me uncomfortable?”

“Well...” Darren fidgeted with his hands, looking at the ground. “I-I'm gay, you know...I don't want you to think I'm–”

“Oh.” Chris' mouth hung open and he just stared at Darren. He felt butterflies in his belly flying all around and his heart started beating faster. He had time to think while he was at home and he had finally realized he definitely was gay as well, he had just been trying to lie to himself the whole time. And he had to tell Darren. He wanted to be honest with him. Well, maybe not _completely_ honest, since there was no way he was going to confess to Darren that he had a crush on him, too. Maybe even more than a crush... “A-about that.” He started, chancing a glance at Darren.

“I knew I would make you uncomfortable.” Darren sighed.

“No!” Chris shook his head. He stepped closer to one of the beds. “Can I sit?” He asked.

“Of course!” Darren nodded, jumping himself on the bed and patting the mattress. “Here.”

Chris smiled, sitting down next to him and turning a little so he could face him. “I need to tell you something.” He started again, feeling his face and neck very hot.

“Something bad?” Darren worried, his expression now mostly confused.

“I hope not.” Chris bit his lip, looking down at his hands. “Um...”

“You know you can tell me anything, Chris. You're not gonna offend me.” Darren smiled encouragingly, taking Chris' left hand in his and squeezing it.

“I'm gay too.” Chris blurted out, not knowing how to say it otherwise.

“Oh.”

“A-and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I-I still wasn't one hundred percent sure and I didn't know if I could trust you and then I didn't want to ruin things between us, because I do trust you, now, Darren, I do, and you're my best friend and you mean so much to me and I really, really care about you and–”

“Chris, breathe!” Darren interrupted him, his hands framing Chris' face. “Breathe.” He repeated, smiling.

And Chris did. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Now it was out. Now Darren knew. “S-sorry.”

“I really, really care about you too, Chris.” Darren said softly, his right thumb brushing under Chris' left eye.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Without realizing it, they were both leaning in, their faces getting closer and closer. Darren's eyes kept glancing down at Chris' lips and Chris couldn't help but wet them with his tongue.

“I...” Darren started, but then stopped, biting down on his own lips and making Chris look down at them too.

“Yes?” Chris whispered. He could feel Darren's breath against his wet lips and he knew his whole face must have been completely red.

“I really want to kiss you, right now.” He breathed, still staring at Chris' lips. “I’ve been wanting to do it for a month now.”

Chris was pretty sure his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He let go of the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

“Would it be okay?” Darren asked, his eyes glancing up at Chris', looking even bigger than usual and so clear they reminded Chris of honey.

“Yeah.” Chris nodded, closing his eyes.

Darren leaned in completely, his hands still on Chris' face as their lips met. He let Darren take control, opening his lips only when Darren's tongue tried to sneak past them. He had never kissed anyone before, so he didn't really know what to do or if Darren was a good kisser. He only knew that he was good for him. He put his arms around Darren's neck, trying to get even closer to him, their lips still attached.

Darren was the one to lean away first, his teeth biting down softly on Chris' lower lip. “Wow.” He breathed, his now very red and puffy lips turning up into a grin.

“Wow.” Chris repeated feeling giddy.

“Did I make you see fireworks, Chris?” Darren asked, his eyes almost disappearing from how much he was smiling.

“Um, n-no. No fireworks.” Chris stammered. “But it was very, very good, Dare.” He smirked. “It was perfect.”

“Oh no, don't say perfect!” Darren groaned, resting his forehead against Chris', so close, Chris's eyes were hurting from trying to look at him.

“Why not?” Chris pouted.

“Cause I can't top perfect.” Darren grinned again. “I can top very good, though.”

“You want to top this?” Chris giggled.

“Yep.” Darren smacked his lips against Chris' a couple of times, making Chris giggle even more.

“Okay.”

Chris let Darren tug him back and lay down next to him. They were both on their sides, facing one another, their eyes never breaking contact. Darren brought up his hand again and started brushing his fingers against Chris' temple.

“You're beautiful.” He whispered.

Chris felt his face flush, his heart and breath faltering a little. “You're beautiful too.”

“I know.” Darren grinned cheekily.

“A lil’ bit too full of yourself.” Chris giggled.

“Na.” Darren laughed, kissing Chris' nose. “I've been falling in love with you more and more every day since we met.” He said quietly after a few seconds of just silence, their heartbeats and breathing the only audible sound in the room.

“I've had a sort of a crush on you ever since my third year.” Chris admitted, feeling his blush extend to his neck and ears.

“Oh my god! Really?” Darren squealed.

“Really.” Chris nodded, laughing.

“Oh my god!” Darren gasped.

“Shut up!” Chris hit him softly on the chest, his cheeks hurting from how much he was smiling and laughing.

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Darren conceded, still smiling brightly at him.

“Dare?” Chris called quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Are we–?”

“Boyfriends?” Darren interjected for him.

Chris just nodded.

“I-I hope so.” Darren whispered. “I want you to be.”

“Good.” Chris grinned, and he had to try really hard not to cry, because _wow, boyfriends_! “Me too.”

“Good.” Darren repeated, smirking. “Very good.”

 

 

“Are you excited about the Disapparation lessons, Darren?” Darren's father asked at dinner.

Their dinner table was really big, allowing them all to fit - Chris and Darren on one side, Sam and Cerina on the other, while Chuck and his father were sitting at the two ends of the table. And there was still room for all the plates of delicious food Cerina had made.

“Yes, oh my god, can't wait!” Darren excitedly replied after swallowing his mouthful of smashed potatoes.

“You're Sam's age, aren't you, son?” Charles added, nodding to Chris. “So no Disapparation lessons for you either.”

“No, sir.” Chris smiled.

“Oh, you can call me Bill, son, don't worry.” Bill grinned. “And your parents are both muggles?”

“No. Well, my dad is. My mum is a Squibb.” Chris nodded, tensing a little. Darren had told him his family was totally cool towards Muggles, even if they were Pure-bloods, but he still always felt the word Muggle as an accusation. “M-my Grandma is a witch, though.” He added shyly.”

“Oh, that's great.” Bill smiled, before his expression turned serious, his eyes studying Chris. “So you know Muggle music?”

“Um, yeah.” Chris nodded, taken aback by the question and glancing confused at Darren, who was just grinning.

“You do???” Chuck exclaimed, his mouth still full of food.

Chris nodded again, now looking from Darren to Chuck to their father.

“Oh my god! You need to tell us everything!!” Chuck sat up straighter in his chair, trying to get closer to Chris. “We love Muggle music!”

“Well, he already told me a lot, so....” Darren scoffed, puffing out his chest as if he was showing off.

Sam groaned, dropping her head in her hand.

“What's wrong, love?” Cerina asked worried.

“How am I going to survive these three??” Sam moaned, glaring at Darren and Chris.

“You can get back at them with Quidditch.” Bill chuckled behind his hand.

“Rude, dad.” Chuck pouted.

“Wait, I don't play Quidditch.” Chris interjected, scrunching his nose up. There was no way he was going to even try.

“Oh, yes, you are.” Sam smirked.

“But I can't play.” Chris shook his head.

“Can teach you.” Her smirk softened and she leaned over the table. “Here!” Without so much as a warning, she threw a piece of bread at him, hitting him right on the forehead.

“Hey!” Chris protested.

“Okay, not a goalkeeper.” Sam giggled.

“Leave him alone!” Darren glared at her, turning to Chris to check on him.

“And don't play with food, Samantha.” Cerina scolded, fixing her with a look.

“Okay, okay. Sorry.” Sam looked down, her cheeks getting a little bit pinker.

Chris just laughed, patting away Darren's hands. “I'm fine.” He mouthed, rolling his eyes. Even if he secretly enjoyed seeing Darren worry for him like this already.

“Jokes aside,” Bill smiled. “Samantha is actually very good at Quidditch.”

“Yeah.” Sam blushed, pushing around a pea in her plate with her fork. “It's all 'cause of Dare.” She shrugged.

“Well, I introduced you to Quidditch. You're just very good at it.” Darren grinned cheekily, making Sam blush even harder.

“Oh my god.” Chuck sighed, rolling his eyes. “Can't you two get married already? I mean, she's already part of the family and you two are always so–”

“Oh ew, ew, ew, Chuck I'm bloody eating, why?” Sam sputtered, actually looking disgusted by the idea.

“Well, first, that's kinda rude, Sam!” Darren pouted. “Ew? Really??”

“You're like my brother!” Sam protested. “Would you marry your own brother??”

“Um,” Darren coughed. “Okay, no.”

“Ew.” Chuck muttered as well.

“B-but, um, second, um...” Darren started. He swept his hands against his jeans a couple of times nervously. “T-there's something I need to tell you.” He looked shyly at his parents, then at Chuck and Sam, and finally at Chris.

Chris nodded, smiling encouragingly and taking Darren's hand under the table.

“You've found a girlfriend??” Chuck asked, his face lighting up.

“Um...” Darren blushed, and Chris could feel his hand sweating. Not that his were any better. “A-actually...”

Sam gasped before he could go on, her hands covering her mouth. “Oh my god!” She squealed.

“What?” Both Cerina and Bill asked confused, their expressions turning to worried as Darren looked even more nervous.

“I-I'm gay.” Darren whispered, biting his lip as he looked back up at his family to see their reactions, his hand squeezing Chris' like a vice. “A-and Chris and I...we, um, we're together.” He added, glancing at Chris who just nodded, even if he was as nervous as Darren probably was. He had never admitted to being gay in front of anyone before Darren, so it was a big deal for him too.

“Yes! I knew it!!” Sam cheered, clapping her hands together and jumping a little on her chair.

Cerina just smiled brightly, standing up and getting on the other side of the table, embracing both Chris and Darren, kissing Darren's head repeatedly. “And we love you. No matter what. Both of you.” She added, squeezing Chris' shoulder tightly. “All right?”

“Thank you.” Darren sniffled, hugging her back, his right hand still in Chris'.

“You're my baby, of course.” She cried, Chris noticed tears in her eyes.

“No, mama, don't cry.” Darren whined, hiding his face into her neck. “I’m gonna cry too.”

She just smacked another kiss on the top of both their heads, before letting them go and going back to her seat.

“We're very proud of you, son - of both of you. What you just did was very, very brave.” Bill beamed, squeezing Darren's shoulder. “And your mother is right. We love you no matter what.”

“Thank you.” Chris sniffled too. God why was _he_ crying?

“No, no! Stop crying!” Sam laughed. “This is actually a moment to celebrate! Bill, do you have some champagne?” She asked nonchalantly.

“Do not even try that, Samantha!” Bill chuckled softly.

“Hey, I tried...” Sam shrugged, still smirking.

“C-Chuck?” Darren called quietly, and Chris finally looked over at Darren's brother, whose face was still too serious.

“Well, I guess that explains a lot.” Chuck sighed.

“Y-you think it's a bad thing?” And Chris had to grip tightly onto Darren's hand because he couldn't stand to hear his voice break like that. He also saw Cerina's posture stiffen from across the table.

“What? No, no, no! Oh my god, no, Dare.” Chuck shook his head, almost looking offended by Darren thinking such a thing. “You're my little brother! Of course I still love you!” He exclaimed. “It's just...I'm sorry for teasing you all these years and even now...oh my god! I probably offended you! I'm so sorry! You too, Chris!”

Chris shook his head, smiling at him. “Don't worry.”

Darren simply stood up, hugged his brother fiercely and Chuck hugged him back immediately, laughing softly.

“I love you man.” Darren sniffled.

“Alright, for real.” Sam cleared her voice. “Enough of the crying. Let's celebrate!”

 

 

Sam did end up teaching Chris how to play Quidditch. Even if, in the end, the few times they played in the backyard of the Criss' house, it was more Sam kicking their butts – just like Bill had said – while Chuck groaned and complained all the time, and Darren tried to protect Chris from Quaffles and made sure he wouldn't fall from his broom.

Chris also talked at length about muggle music to Darren and Chuck, who listened to him intently. Sam played with Brian. She apparently loved cats, but didn't get one her first year because an owl would be easier to keep.

But he spent most of his nights with just Darren, cuddled on his bed to watch a movie or just talk.

“I can't believe your parents are okay with me sleeping with you, now that they know.” He whispered one night, his head resting on Darren's chest, their legs tangled up together under a blanket.

“Well, I told them we just got together and we were gonna take things slow, you know? Even if Chuck sneaked me a condom the other day.” He chuckled softly, Chris feeling every vibration of it. “He was just trying to be supportive, though, so it's fine.”

Chris tensed a little at the word condom. He hadn't even thought about sex, yet. He didn't even _know_ that much about sex, yet. “Um.”

“Oh.” Darren breathed, propping himself up on his elbows and making Chris sit up as well. “Y-you want to try?” He asked biting down on his lower lips, his cheeks becoming red.

Chris immediately shook his head, feeling his own face on fire. “Um, no.” He whispered, finally finding the courage to look Darren in the eyes. “I don't think I'm ready for that, yet.”

“Oh, that's fine!” Darren smiled, sighing in relief.

“And, um, I don't think I'm gonna be ready any time soon. E-especially for that k-kind of, um...” He trailed off, looking down at his fidgeting hands and feeling his blush extend to his neck and ears.

“Oi, come on. We're young.” Darren laughed softly, shifting closer to him and sitting in his lap, his big eyes looking up at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Chris was starting to really love that look. “We have all the time you need. I'm not going to push you.” He whispered seriously, his fingers coming up to caress Chris' cheek.

“I know.” Chris nodded. “I-I just wanted to be honest with you.”

“And I really appreciate it.” Darren grinned, leaving a small kiss on Chris' nose.

“Um.”

“Yeah?”

“I do like kissing you though.” He admitted, smiling down at Darren.

“Good.” Darren smirked, his hand getting a firmer grip on his face as he kept him in place to kiss him on the lips. “Cause it has become my new favourite pastime.”

 

 

When they went back to Hogwarts – after promising Cerina to come back to visit them – things were definitely different. Chris couldn't hang out with Darren as much as he wanted, since they had different schedules and Darren got even busier with the Disapparation lessons and Quidditch trainings. Even when they could hang out, they were still both very careful to never hold hands in public, or kiss, or even look at each other for too long.

Sam had even proposed to them that they go to Madam Puddifoot's for Valentine's Day, saying she would kick anyone in the balls if they even dared to mock them or hurt them, but Darren and Chris still preferred the Hog's Head.

“You don't trust my ability to kick someone's balls?” Sam glared at them, while they were walking through Hogsmeade.

“It's not that.” Darren shook his head, looking at her. “And you know that.”

Sam sighed, looking defeated. She glanced around them, before coming to stand in between Darren and Chris. “You're right. I want you two to be safe.” She smiled. “Here.” She then proceeded to take Chris' right hand and Darren's left one, hiding them under her coat. Chris and Darren just stared at her confused. She rolled her eyes, tugging on both their hands so that they were touching.

“Oh.” Darren whispered, his hand finding Chris' and their fingers intertwining.

Chris blushed a little, squeezing Darren's hand and smiling at Sam. “Thanks.”

“This way no one is gonna notice. But you're still holding hands.” She whispered, smiling back. “Even if I think it's not fair.” She muttered.

“We just want to be safe.”

“Yeah, you already said that, Dare.” Sam sighed. “It's just… Not bloody fair. Why do you have to hide? It's love. What's wrong with it?”

Chris sniffled, resting his head on her shoulder, even if walking like that wasn't the most comfortable position. “There's nothing wrong with us. There's a lot wrong with the people around us.” He breathed.

“I know.” Sam nodded. “I know. That's why I want to fight for people like us, when I grow up. We shouldn't have to hide...”

Chris' head snapped back up and he shared a smirk with Darren over Sam's shoulder. “Like us?” He repeated.

Sam opened her mouth, closing it again, her cheeks getting a little bit pinker.

“About damn time you admit it.” Darren laughed.

“It's not like...I didn't want to tell you...o-or that I was scared...” She started, stammering a little. “The subject just never got brought up.” She shrugged. “And honestly, I don't even know if I'm, you know, lesbian. I'm just... I don't know. I think Ginny Weasley is really pretty and her eyes are gorgeous and...”

“Alright, alright!” Darren laughed.

“We get it!” Chris laughed too, while Sam just blushed and giggled.

They walked the rest of the way quietly, Sam only letting go of them when they were inside The Hog's Head, going up to the barman and whispering something to him, while they sat down at a table.

The tall, old man scuffled up to their table and lit the small candle between them, nodding when they thanked him.

“What can I get you, boys?” He mumbled.

“Two hot chocolates and three chocolate chip cookies, thank you.” Darren beamed.

“Alright.” The man simply said, before walking away again.

Chris looked around the pub and it hadn't changed one bit since the last time he and Darren had been there. It was still dirty and dark, but it was quiet. Only three other people were there, in another corner, minding their own business and not paying attention to them. Chris sighed in relief. Until he realized where he was and why he was there. That was his and Darren's first date. They had been together for more than a month, but they still hadn't had the time to have a proper date. But now they had. On Valentine's Day. And Chris hadn't even gotten Darren a gift. How could he forget something like that? He wasn't used to this, but–

“Hey.” Darren brought him back to reality, his hand softly covering his own. “Something wrong?”

“Um, n-no–”

“Are you uncomfortable? Chris, if you are, you just need to tell me. We can do something else, or–”

“No, no, no!” Chris shook his head enthusiastically, squeezing Darren's hand. “It's just....” He felt his cheeks getting warmer and he looked down. “I didn't get you a present.” He sighed. “And this is my first date ever.”

“It's mine too.” Darren smiled.

“You've never been on a date? _You_?” Chris snorted.

Darren blushed, biting his lip. “Well...I-I did turn down a couple of girls...” He shrugged.

“Oh.”

“It's okay, though. We're in this together.” Darren smirked, bringing up Chris' knuckles to his lips and kissing them softly. “As for the present, don't worry.”

“But it's Valentine's Day! I should've gotten you a present!!” Chris protested.

“You're the best present I could ever wish for.” Darren grinned.

And Chris, right there, right then, melted in his seat, feeling his heart swell up with love for this boy he had only known for a few months, but who was able to make him the happiest he had ever been. “T-thank you.” He stuttered out, blushing hard.

“I only tell the truth, my love.” Darren winked, making Chris hide his face behind his free hand.

“Here you go.” The bartender said, setting down two cups of smoking hot cocoa and a plate with cookies on it.

“Thanks.” Darren smiled politely, letting go of Chris' hand.

After that, Chris started feeling even more comfortable and at ease, not even worrying about other people in the room, only focusing on Darren's beautiful, calming voice and his wonderful, hazel eyes. He blushed some more every time Darren complimented him – and Darren complimented him a lot.

“You're the one that is actually very handsome.” He replied once.

Darren's cheeks became pinker too, his eyes looking down shyly. “Nah, I look like a hobbit.”

“A very cute one.” Chris giggled.

Darren leaned back, his hand scratching the back of his neck as he blushed even harder.

“But I'm bloody short and my hair is a mess.” He pouted.

“Well, I love your height. You look adorable. And I love your curls. Okay, maybe except that time we tried to spoon and you almost choked me with them.” He added, hiding his giggles behind his hand.

“Oh my god.” Darren snorted, resting his head in his hand and looking up at Chris from behind his fingers. “Well, if I'm a cute hobbit, then you're a beautiful elf.”

“But I'm chubby and not even remotely graceful.” Chris shook his head, the comparison not making sense to him.

“I love your chubby cheeks!” Darren gasped as if offended. “And I love the way they dimple every time you smile.” He leaned over the table, poking Chris' left cheek with his index finger. “And you are graceful.” He said, leaning back in his chair as Chris felt his cheek still buzzing where Darren had touched it.

“When?”

“Well, for instance, when you read. Or write.” Darren shrugged, smiling and blushing a little. “You get so focused and you get this cute little frown between your eyebrows. And your profile is so elegant, Chris, I swear. You just...look very beautiful.”

Chris had to look away, feeling his eyes getting a little bit teary. How did Darren already know so well how to get to his heart? He cleared his voice, trying to compose himself, before looking back up at Darren and smirking. “Stalker.” He whispered.

“Oh, you're getting flirty with me, Colfer.” Darren chuckled softly, his eyes staring at Chris lovingly.

Chris just shook his head, giggling. “This is what you're doing to me.” He winked.

Darren laughed out loud, his eyes getting squinty. He glanced around quickly, before leaning over the table and kissing Chris on the cheek. “Thank you for the lovely date. And Happy Valentine's Day.” He whispered, smiling widely.

“Happy Valentine's Day to you too.” Chris grinned back.

They then got up, Darren insisting on paying for both and winning, while Sam snickered beside them.

When they got out, Chris noticed a flower stand next to Madam Puddifoot's. “I think I forgot something. You guys go ahead, I'll be right back.” He lied, smiling at Darren's confused look. He went back to the Hog's Head, making sure they didn't follow him and then snuck behind the stores, hoping no one would see him. He went up to the stand, looking through the flowers.

“Need a hand to find the perfect flowers for your girlfriend, love?” The old lady behind the desk asked, smiling sweetly at him.

“Um, n-no, thanks.” He felt his cheeks warm and he glanced around. He didn't want people to see him buy flowers. His eyes landed on a bunch of daises and somehow he thought it would be a good idea to take one. He examined it: small, cute, and bright. It reminded him of Darren. “I'll take this one.” He said, holding it up to the lady and taking out his wallet to pay.

“Only one?” The lady asked, confused.

Chris thought about buying more, but what if Darren didn't want to be seen holding flowers? What if he didn't like flowers in the first place? “Y-yeah, just one.” He nodded. He could subtly throw it away if Darren didn't want it.

“Okay.”

He paid for it, cradling the flower gently in his hands as he hurried back to Darren and Sam, not worrying about pretending he actually went back to the Hog's Head.

“Oh, here you are!” Darren grinned as soon as he saw him.

Chris just held out the daisy, feeling his face on fire and looking down. “For you.” When Darren didn't say anything, he looked back up, finding Darren blushing probably harder than he was. “I-I know it's silly and you probably don't even like flowers, but...um, god this is so stupid, sorry–”

He was interrupted by lips sealing his, his breath catching in his throat, as a pair of hands framed his face.

“I love it.” Darren whispered against Chris’ still wet lips once they parted. “Thank you.”

Chris finally breathed again, his mouth hanging open. “Y-you're welcome.”

Darren smirked, taking the flower from Chris' hands and putting it in his curls. “How do I look?” He asked, grinning cheekily.

“Lovely.” Chris smiled.

“How did you know, though? Are you behind this?” Darren wondered, glancing back at Sam, who just held up her hands in defense.

“Behind what?”

“Daisies are my favorite flowers.” Darren admitted, still grinning.

“Really?” Chris felt very proud of his choice.

“Really.” Darren nodded.

“It just...reminded me of you, actually.” He shrugged.

“Because I'm tiny?” Darren snorted.

“And cute.” Chris pouted, tucking one of Darren's wild curls behind his ear as he admired his beautiful boyfriend.

“Oh.” Darren blushed, looking down shyly.

“Ugh, I knew you were gonna be one of those obnoxious and annoying couples!” Sam groaned beside them, her lips still turned up into a smile, though. “Let's go back before my toes freeze off.”

She rolled her eyes, stepped between them, and took their hands just like she did before, with Chris squeezing Darren's fingers softly as soon as they held hands.

 

 

Chris covered his ears as Madam Hooch whistled the beginning of the match and every person in the stadium started yelling and shouting. Not that they had stopped one second ever since Chris had sat down. He still couldn't believe he let Darren convince him to go to one of his matches. But then again, he could - because it was Darren, after all.

Chris knew the basic rules and how it worked, but he didn’t really understand much of this match. Maybe it had to do with the fact that his eyes were only following Darren and no one else.

He felt his cheeks blush and glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to him. Obviously no one was, everyone was focused on the match in front of them.

“But now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble – no, Buggins –”

“It's Cadwallader!!”

Chris finally realized the voice that was narrating the match as Luna Lovegood, the girl everyone considered a weirdo, but that he secretly admired, and that Professor McGonagall was currently correcting and yelling at.

“YES!” The guy next to him shouted, along with all the Hufflepuffs that were surrounding Chris.

He tried to see past the heads in front of him to figure out what was going on, but he could only get a glimpse of Sam fist-bumping Darren as she flew by him.

“And now Harry Potter is discussing with his goalkeeper.” Luna continued.

Chris didn't really care about Potter – or any of the Gryffindors that scored. He was still only paying attention to Darren. Especially to the way he flew, so fluid and easily, as if he was born to fly. Chris had always wanted to be that good on a broomstick. Maybe he could ask Darren to teach him. Or maybe to just give him a ride on his–

“Seventy-Forty for Hufflepuff!” Professor McGonagall shouted, bringing Chris back to reality.

“Already?” Chris muttered, feeling himself echoed by Luna Lovegood as she asked the same thing.

“Oh, look! Gryffindor's goalkeeper has taken one of the Beater's bats.”

Chris looked over at the Gryffindor goalkeeper, confused, and saw him miss one of the Bludgers that hit Potter straight in the head instead.

The whole stadium quieted as Harry Potter started to fall from his broom. But before Chris could even gasp, the two Gryffindor Beaters were already there to catch him, stopping his free falling. Chris also noticed that Darren had gotten into action, trying to help as well, but was stopped by one of his teammates, Smith. As Potter was taken out from the pitch, Darren and Smith kept discussing, until Sam interrupted them, tugging Darren away and, probably, talking him out of trying to repeat what had just happened to the Gryffindors.

The match continued and Darren was the first one to score, fist-bumping Sam again.

Chris clapped for the first time, even attempting a small shout of “Amazing score!” that went probably unheard, but it didn't really matter, because Hufflepuff was winning. Darren was winning.

After Sam saved him from a Bludger that almost hit him in the back, Darren took possession of the Quaffle again, avoiding not just the other Gryffindor players, but also Smith, and then scored again.

This time, he side-hugged Sam, probably thanking her for saving him, and while he was doing it, his eyes found Chris in the stands who was still clapping and cheering.

“For you.” Darren mouthed, as he winked at Chris.

“Oh my god.” Chris whispered, hiding his face behind his hands as he felt himself blush.

Hopefully, no one really noticed that. No one except Sam, who flew away giggling.

The match ended with Hufflepuff winning – 320 to 60 – and Chris happier than he had first thought he would be after watching an entire Quidditch match.

He met Darren and Sam a few hours after the match, in one of the deserted corridors that lead to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

“You were amazing!” He said excitedly as Darren walked up to him.

“Thank you!” Darren blushed, hugging him.

Chris felt Darren relax under his touch, his head resting on Chris' shoulder. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just holding each other. Darren smelled so good, Chris was feeling as if he was in heaven.

“Oh, Sam! You did well too! You broke a thumb for the team and saved their arses, so good!”

Chris giggled, letting go of Darren and turning to Sam, who was patting her own shoulder. “You were amazing too.” He smiled.

“Oh yeah?” She snorted. “Did you even notice there were thirteen other players beside your boyfriend?” She teased, rolling her eyes.

“Leave him be!” Darren sighed, putting his arm on Chris' shoulders and grinning widely. His eyes never left Chris' face. “He has a Quidditch star as boyfriend, let him brag.”

“Quidditch star?” Chris repeated, giggling.

“One day.” Darren nodded, puffing out his chest.

“Careful, Chris.” Sam warned, putting her hand on Chris' chest. “You're slowly entering his _ego bubble_. Once you get sucked in, you'll never be able to come out of it.” She said, her eyes getting wider as she spoke.

“Hopefully, something else will also get sucked.” Darren whispered.

Chris felt warmth taking over his neck, face and even ears as what Darren had just said, sunk in. He didn't find the courage to look at Darren, so he stared at Sam instead.

“Oh. My. God.” Sam started to laugh, holding her stomach and wheezing. “Oh, oh god.” She pointed at them both, before laughing again. “Your faces.” She snorted. “Your bloody faces, oh my god.”

Chris finally turned to Darren, whose face was also very, very red, and started to giggle too.

“Stop laughing! It's not funny!” Darren gasped, pinching Chris' bicep. “That was so embarrassing. Chris, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear!” He blabbered, turning to face Chris completely. “O-or maybe I did, but...um, not now. Or in the near future? Or maybe, yes?”

Chris felt as if his whole body was set on fire, not sure if from embarrassment or arousal. “Um...”

“Okay, okay, I'm done.” Sam wheezed out, wiping away a tear from her right eye. “I really don't want to hear this conversation, oh god.” She shook her head, turning on her heels and walking away, still laughing.

“Um.”

“We really don't have to have this conversation, Chris, god, I'm sorry.” Darren apologized again and he did look embarrassed.

Chris bit down on his lower lip, not sure what to say.

“Great, you're totally thinking about breaking up with me, aren't ya?”

“What? No!” Chris gasped, taking Darren's hands and squeezing down on them. “I would never break up with you.” He whispered softly as Darren smiled. “Especially not for something like this! Are you crazy?”

“Only about you.” Darren smirked, wriggling his eyebrows a little.

Chris couldn't help but giggle, feeling his cheeks blush all over again. “God, you're so cheesy.”

“You don't like me being cheesy?” Darren pouted playfully.

“I love it.” Chris grinned. “I love you.” He realized what he had just said only after the words had left his mouth. But he did mean it.

Darren just blinked at him for a few seconds, his growing smile making his eyes squint. “I love you too.” He replied, before looking down bashfully.

“I'm so happy.” Chris felt his cheeks starting to hurt from how much he was grinning.

“You make me happy.” Darren looked up at him from underneath his eyelashes, batting them.

“Okay, okay, enough cheesiness, mister.” Chris poked Darren in the chest, making him squirm.

“More kisses?”

“More kisses.”

 

 

After almost a month of passing his Disapparation exam, Darren still wouldn't stop bragging about it. It didn't really bother Chris, though. He was happy for his boyfriend and loved to see him all excited and happy as well.

“Do you know I could disapparate right now?” Darren grinned, swinging their joined hands between them as they walked down a deserted hallway on the third floor.

“We're at Hogwarts. You can't disapparate inside of Hogwarts, Dare.” Chris rolled his eyes, bumping his shoulder against Darren's.

“But I could.”

“No, you couldn't.” Chris giggled.

Darren stopped, turned to Chris and smirked. “I could bring you with me.”

“Bring me where?” Chris asked, curious, as he squeezed down on Darren's fingers.

“Mmmm...” Darren seemed to think about it, his eyes widening with excitement as he came up with an idea. “I could get you in the depths of the unexplored ocean, so we could see what marvels it's hiding from us.”

“We would need oxygen, Dare.” Chris chuckled.

“Then on the top of the highest mountain, so we could see the whole world stretch to the skies.” Darren grinned cheekily.

“We would still need oxygen, you dufus.” Chris laughed, hiding his mouth with his free hand.

“Mmmm...I was gonna say in outer space, but–”

“We would still need oxygen!” They finished at the same time, giggling.

“We're wizards, though. We can bring oxygen with us” Darren shrugged. He then stepped closer to Chris, putting his arms on Chris' shoulders, their faces only inches apart.

Chris glanced down at Darren's lips, feeling the urge to just kiss them, but then they were turning up into a smirk and Chris looked back up at Darren's eyes. “I can show you the world - shining, shimmering, splendid.” Darren sang.

Chris just giggled, resting his forehead against Darren's. “Okay, Aladdin.”

They were about to kiss, when they heard steps and voices coming closer to them.

“Oh, would you look at that!” Someone yelled. Chris could have recognized that snarl among thousands, since it had been taunting him for years now: Jason.

He and Darren parted, turning to look at the bullies that were now circling them. Darren stepped in front of Chris, ready to defend him.

“So you two are together, in the end.” Jason scoffed, elbowing his two friends, who just snickered.

“What if we are?” Darren hissed. Chris felt Darren's arm brush against his hip and noticed Darren had taken out his wand, keeping it hidden under his robe. “Are you jealous of me being with the most gorgeous and amazing boy in the world, Huntingdon?”

Chris could feel his heart beat in his ears because Darren was standing up for him - protecting him. But most of all, he had just called him the “most gorgeous and amazing boy in the world” in front of the people that had been persecuting him.

“Please, I would never touch a Mudblood like him with a stick.” Jason sneered, putting on a disgusted face as he looked past Darren toward Chris. “Besides, are you even _sure_ he's a boy? Or is he just very fagg–”

Darren interrupted him with a flick of his wand. Even if no spell was spoken, Chris knew Darren had cast one because Jason froze on the spot, all colors fading from his face.

“W-what d-did you...” Jason looked down at his crotch, his eyes widening. “Fix it! Now!” He then yelled, taking out his wand as well.

“Oh, please. There's not that much of a difference than before.” Darren scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“What? What happened??” Philip asked confused, looking from Jason to Darren.

“He bloody shrank my dick!” Jason squealed, touching his groin and looking under his pants.

“What?” Lewis whispered, glancing scared at Darren.

“You heard me!” Jason yelled again.

“Try with _Engorgio_!” Philip suggested.

“No, the last time I tried it, I couldn't walk straight for a week!” Jason cried.

“Why did you even try to–?”

“DOES IT REALLY MATTER NOW??” Jason punched Philip on the arm to shut him up, glaring back at Darren. “Fix this.” He threatened.

“No.” Darren shrugged. “And if you even so much as try to speak to my boyfriend,” He added, taking a step towards them, as they stepped back. “I'm going to disapparate your very small dick to the sun. Understood?”

Jason seemed to think about it for a few seconds, before scoffing and tugging at his friends' arms. “Let's go.”

“What about your–?”

“Let's just go!” Jason yelled, turning on his heels and running away, Philip and Lewis followed him.

“I'll take that as a ‘yes’.” Darren mumbled, putting his wand away. His hand came up to Chris' face, his thumb brushing at Chris' cheekbone. “You okay, love?” He asked gently.

“You just shrank his dick?” Chris blinked, still in shock.

“It was already small, actually.” Darren scrunched his nose up.

“You just shrank his dick!” Chris repeated, starting to laugh hysterically. “Oh my god.”

“No one gets away with calling you t-that.” Darren said seriously.

“Dare?” Chris called softly, his hands framing Darren's face as he looked him straight in the eyes.

“Yes, love?” Darren whispered, his eyes glancing down at Chris' lips.

“I love you. A lot.” Chris grinned.

“I love you too.” Darren smirked, closed the distance between them and kissed him. Chris let him deepen it, opening his lips to let Darren's tongue in. Darren bit down gently on Chris' lower lip before parting, his breath against his still wet lips sending chills down Chris' spine. “More than a lot.”

“Dork.” Chris giggled, pecking Darren again.

 

 

Chris didn't admit it to Darren, but he was a little bit worried and scared that Jason, Philip and Lewis could tell the whole school about them and potentially ruin their lives. It had been a few days since their encounter, but the three bullies still hadn't even tried to take revenge on them.

Chris was thinking about it – and, also, a thousand ways he and Darren could escape Hogwarts and what their life might be like if they actually got outed – while he was lying in bed and petting Brian one night, when a loud noise could be heard throughout the castle. He sat up, looking at his roommates. “What was that?” He asked as Brian hissed and jumped into his lap.

“I don't know.” Noel answered, looking as scared as Brian.

“Maybe we should go check?” Yutaka said, getting out of bed.

“No, wait.” Hugo stopped him, jumping out of bed too and blocking his way. “We should wait.”

“Wait for what?” Chris moved Brian, getting up too.

“I don't know.” Hugo shrugged. “What if something bad is happening?”

Chris was about to answer when they heard a spine-chilling scream. They all stared at each other, Chris knowing he was as white as his mates. They didn't move, waiting as Hugo urged, but without knowing why.

And then someone banged on their door and on the other doors too, making them all jump.

Yutaka was the first one to actually move, opening the door and looking outside as Chris, Hugo and Noel followed him.

“We're under attack! Please, stay in your rooms! Do not leave until we say so. I repeat: do not leave your rooms.” One of the prefects was shouting at the open doors he was passing, looking pale and frightened.

“What's going on??” Someone asked.

“We're under attack!” Cho Chang, the other prefect, answered, tying her robe around her waist as she hurried past the dorms. “Someone cast a Dark Mark.” Chris heard her mumble.

“Dark Mark?” Someone else repeated.

“Someone died?” A girl cried.

Panic started to take over all the students, some of them crying, others shouting, others running to other rooms to stay with their friends or lovers.

Chris had only one thought: Darren.

He went back inside his room, found his shoes, and put them on.

“Where are you going?” Noel gasped.

“I need to–”

“We're not allowed to go out!” Hugo stopped him, taking his wrist.

“I need to find Darren!” Chris shouted, freeing himself.

“We're under attack! You can't go out there!” Hugo tried again.

“I don't care!” He reopened the door and looked around. Everyone was still outside, mostly still yelling and crying. He tried to sneak through people, hoping no one would see him, but he didn't have such luck.

“Where are you going?” Somebody called after him.

He quickly turned, finding an older, blonde girl staring at him. “I-I need to find someone. Please.” He pleaded.

“There's a battle going on in our castle.” She shook her head.

“I-I know, but I-I need to find him, please, I just want to make sure he's okay.” Chris was almost crying now, too desperate to see Darren to actually care about the battle.

The girl looked around them, biting down on her lip as if she was studying the situation. “Where do you need to go?” She whispered, taking Chris' hand.

“H-Hufflepuff.” Chris stuttered.

“Good.” She just said, before starting to run, tugging him along. “I'm Dianna, by the way.” She mumbled as they stopped at a corner, making sure no one was around.

“C-Chris.” Chris sniffled.

“Looking for your boyfriend?” She asked, looking back at him, before starting to run again.

Chris almost stopped in his tracks, even more scared now.

“Hey, it's okay, honey.” She smiled softly, squeezing his hand. “You're Darren Criss' boyfriend, aren't you? He's always talking about you.” She added.

Chris nodded, not sure what else to do.

“Come on.” She smiled again as they hurried to the Hufflepuff tower.

When they finally reached it, after climbing way too many stairs, she led him to the Hufflepuff Common Room, where chaos was reigning.

In the confusion, he lost her and Chris looked around, scared and worried, until a pair of arms hugged him tightly.

“Chris!” Darren cried, holding him and breathing in.

“Dare.” Chris sobbed, hiding his face into Darren's neck as he hugged him back.

“Shhh, it's alright. It's alright.” Darren soothed.

“T-they said someone died.” Chris sniffled, leaning away a little. “I-I was so scared.”

“I know. I was scared too, Chris.” Darren comforted him, kissing his forehead. “It's alright, though. I'm fine, you're fine.”

“S-Sam?”

“Right here.” He heard her whisper. He turned into Darren's arms, looking at her. The little light that was in the room made her look even more pale than usual as her dark, messy hair covered her eyes.

Chris nodded, smiling a little.

“Wait, how did you get here?” Darren wondered, wiping a tear away from Chris' cheek.

“A girl helped me.” He sniffled, resting his head against Darren's shoulder. “Dianna, I think.”

“Di?” Darren frowned, looking around in the chaos. “Di!” He called once he spotted her.

The blonde girl turned around, stepping away from an older Hufflepuff Chris had never seen before. “Hey. You found him.” She smiled, walking over to them.

“You helped him?” Darren asked.

“Yes. I know what it feels to be worried about the person you love.” She gently squeezed Chris' arm, smiling at them.

“Thank you.” Darren said, his eyes teary.

“Thank you.” Chris repeated, still in Darren's arms.

“Of course.” She nodded, walking back to whom Chris could imagine was her boyfriend.

“SOMEONE DIED!” A Hufflepuff boy Chris recognized as Ernie MacMillan shouted, running into the Common Room. “It's over, but someone died.” He repeated, his body bent in two as he tried to breathe again.

“Who?” Someone else asked.

“I-I don't know.” Ernie shrugged, straightening up. “I saw Potter running after someone. A-and I don't know what happened. But someone's dead.”

As soon as he finished speaking, everyone started running out - the chaos getting even worse. Chris held tight onto Darren's hand as they followed the flow of the crowd, rushing down the steps of the tower to the Great Hall and outside of the castle, where a much bigger crowd was gathering under the Astronomy Tower. He let Darren tug him through the people, until they reached what everyone was looking at.

“Oh my god.” Darren whispered, as he came to a sudden halt and Chris ran into his body.

“Wha–” Chris felt his blood freeze in his veins. What he was seeing couldn't be true. The man who was lying with his limbs all bent in the wrong ways and surrounded by blood couldn't be dead. “No.” He shook his head. This couldn't be happening.

He felt Darren squeeze down on his hand and he turned to him. He was crying, big tears streaming down his cheeks, his lips trembling as he tried to comfort Chris. “I-it's alright.”

Chris just hid his face into Darren's chest, hugging him. He could hear other people crying and whispering.

“It's a joke, right?” Someone asked, their voice shaking. “He's not dead. He can't be dead.”

A girl started openly sobbing, immediately followed by others, as Professor McGonagall stood still over Dumbledore's dead body.

“Take Potter away.” Chris heard her say.

He turned his head, leaning away a little from Darren as he saw Ginny Weasley drag Harry Potter away. The boy looked so shocked he couldn't even walk.

“Follow your prefects and go back to your rooms. We'll let you know what to do.” Professor McGonagall ordered, her voice less assertive than usual. “Now!” She added, as no one was still moving.

They followed the crowd back inside the castle, its movements definitely less chaotic now. Chris turned to look at Sam, who was even paler than earlier. He took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze, but didn't get much of a response out of her, so he looked back at Darren who just shook his head and rested it on Chris' shoulder, sniffling into Chris' pajama shirt.

Wherever Chris looked, everyone was crying. Even some Slytherins seemed upset.

It didn't matter that he had never even spoken to Dumbledore, he was still the Headmaster. He was the best wizard in the world. He was the wizard and man that everyone looked up to. If someone like him had died, was there still any hope for the rest of them?

As they slowly made their way up the Hufflepuff Tower again – no one was really paying much attention to house rules at the moment – Chris knew things were going to change after Dumbledore's death.

He didn't know it yet, but _everything_ was about to change.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Eleven months later_

If Chris thought his first five years at Hogwarts had been a nightmare, his sixth was like a living hell.

Shortly after Dumbledore's death, the Ministry of Magic also fell under Voldemort's control. Even if he never actually admitted it, everyone knew Thicknesse was under an Imperius Curse – and probably not the only one. The Muggle-Born Registration Commission was created after a month and Chris had never been more thankful to have his grandma still there, since she was the only witch in the family, his mother being a Squib and his dad a Muggle.

Darren had swore and swore he would never let anyone get to Chris, but Chris knew how powerful Voldemort was. And his supporters weren't any better.

When they came back to Hogwarts, Snape was the new Headmaster. No one was really surprised but everyone – except the Slytherins – was still not okay with it.

It got even worse when they started the lessons. There were two new teachers: the Carrows. Amycus taught Defence Against the Dark Arts – which was actually just Dark Arts – and his sister, Alecto, taught Muggle Studies – which also included the new Ministry's anti-Muggle laws and how right they were. The two were also in charge of discipline at Hogwarts and they apparently _loved_ punishments.

Hogwarts soon became a place of terror and fear instead of the house it had been for a lot of students so far.

Chris was constantly scared of going to class now. It wasn't even about being gay anymore. The fact that his parents didn't have magic was enough to make him a target. And Sam couldn't help him anymore either. Being an orphan and not knowing who her parents were, she didn't have any proof that they were wizards, so her case was still open, the Ministry investigating on her origins.

The remaining members of the DA – Darren and Sam being among them, with Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood as leaders – tried to fight back the Carrows, standing up to them and refusing to punish other students for any reason they made up, but instead of getting better, it got worse. The Carrows became even more cruel, physically punishing the student who opposed them. Some of the others teachers tried to defend and help them, but there wasn't much they could do.

And then Death Eaters started to kidnap students. Rumors had it, they used them to threaten the families that were giving Voldemort troubles or were pro-Muggles.

Chris was so scared they were going to kidnap Darren, since the Crisses weren't too subtle, that he couldn't believe it when it was Sam who got kidnapped instead.

They were going back home for Easter holidays, waiting to get on the Hogwarts Express and she had said she was going to just say goodbye to her roommates, but never came back. Bill had to almost tie him and Darren up to stop them from going out to look for her. But Bill was right. They couldn't do anything.

Even after going back to Hogwarts, Chris had to sneak most nights to the Hufflepuff Tower and sleep with Darren, holding him while he cried, blaming himself for not protecting Sam. Until Darren started to get more angry than upset and stood up even more to the Carrows, getting himself into trouble.

And that was why Chris was currently running down the hallway that led to the Nursery. He threw the door open, flying inside, only stopping in front of Madam Pomfrey, who simply sighed.

“Which one are you looking for, dear?” She asked and Chris could tell she was tired of healing students because teachers were hurting them.

“D-Darren Criss. Hufflepuff.” Chris mumbled, trying to catch his breath.

She nodded, leading him to one of the occupied beds. “He had a deep cut on his right cheek, a small concussion and a broken rib. Nothing a night of bed rest can't fix.” She smiled.

Chris bit his lip, trying to force back the tears forming in his eyes.

Darren was laying on the bed, his eyes closed and his lips parted as they let out soft snores, his lower one with a small cut on it. There was still blood all over his face, his curls tangled with it too.

“Here.” Madam Pomfrey made him jump up, putting a bowl of water and a piece of cloth on Darren's night-stand. “I was about to clean him up, but maybe you'd love to do it, instead.”

Chris nodded, sitting down on Darren's bed. “T-thanks.”

“Of course, dear.” She smiled sadly, patting his shoulder before walking away.

He took the piece of cloth and dipped it into the water, squeezing it before starting to clean Darren's face carefully. He made sure to get rid of all the blood, even from Darren's hair, and then left a kiss on his forehead.

“Look at your pretty face.” He whispered, sniffling into his wrist and brushing Darren's curls from his forehead, before kissing it again.

“Wha' 'bout it?” Darren mumbled, slowly blinking his eyes open.

Chris just shook his head, wiping away his tears.

“Why you crying?” He asked, trying to sit up in bed. “T-that bad?”

“No, no. Stay down, baby.” Chris gently pushed him back, fluffing his pillow and lowering the covers a little so that Darren could get his arms out at least. “You need to rest.” He smiled, caressing Darren's left cheek.

“Is it really that bad?” Darren asked again, closing his eyes and trying to hide a grimace.

Chris sighed, taking Darren's left hand in his and squeezing his fingers. “Madam Pomfrey said it's nothing too bad. B-but...”

“But?” Darren frowned, his eyes still closed.

“I think you're gonna have a scar on your cheek.” Chris whispered.

“Scars are sexy.” Darren grinned a little, blinking up at Chris.

“Dare.” Chris breathed. “Do you know how scary it was to hear in the hallways that some last years had been sent to the Nursery and then not seeing you where we were supposed to meet?” He said it more calmly than he had expected, trying really hard to keep his composure.

“Chris–”

“No, Dare.” Chris interrupted him. “After Sam–” He stopped himself, closing his eyes and biting down on his lip. “Lately,” He started again. “You've been more careless. It started off with some bruises and cuts, but now this? Can't you just–”

“Just what?” Darren snapped, freeing his hand from Chris' grip. “Use the Cruciatus Curse on another girl just because she forgot her book?”

“Is everything alright, here?” Madam Pomfrey walked up to them, glaring at Chris. “He's supposed to rest.”

“It's alright, Madam.” Darren assured her. “We're just talking.”

“Yes, but you need to rest.” She insisted, and Chris was about to stand up, but Darren stopped him, taking his hand back.

“I need him to rest, Madam. Please.” He pleaded, squeezing down on Chris' fingers.

She studied them for a few more seconds, before nodding and going back to her desk.

Chris looked back at Darren, sniffling. “Sorry.”

“No, I'm sorry. Shouldn't've snapped at you. Not your fault.” Darren shook his head, grimacing at the movement.

“Easy.” Chris chided softly, brushing Darren's curls with his free hand. “And you're right. I don't want to do what they say either, but...” He sighed, starting to gently massage Darren's scalp. He knew how much Darren liked that. “I just worry.” He whispered.

“I know.” Darren smiled a little. “I worry about you too.”

“I know.” Chris nodded, smiling back.

“We're gonna get through this, Chris. I promise.” Darren said after a few seconds of silence.

“Yeah.” Chris didn't believe him and Darren knew it. It wasn't that he didn't trust him – and Darren knew that too – but he just needed more than a promise to believe that. “Now get some more rest.”

“Stay?” Darren pleaded, closing his eyes and turning his head to Chris' hands, making Chris think of him as a kitty.

“Always.”

 

 

Three days later, they were running away from a couple of Carrow supporters that had caught them out of their rooms after the curfew, Darren tugging on Chris' hand as he lead the way, when a door appeared in front of them at the end of a hallway. Darren stopped abruptly in front of him and Chris ran right into his back.

“Wha–”

“In here.” Darren whispered. He opened the big, wooden door, hushing Chris inside and following him, closing the door back behind himself.

Half a dozen wands were pointed at them right as they watched the door disappear in front of their eyes.

“Who are you?” One of the boys asked.

Darren stepped in front of Chris, protecting him. “I'm Darren Criss, seventh year, Hufflepuff.” He stated clearly. “I was in the DA?” He added.

The wands started to lower, all except one. Chris recognised him as one of the friends of Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom. He was the one who had been giving troubles to the Carrows and the one Darren had said he looked up to. “He with you?” He asked, pointing his wand to Chris.

“Yes, yes!” Darren held his hands up, using his body as a shield for Chris. “We were running away from some Slytherins giving us shit. And this door opened. This is the Room of Requirement, isn't it?”

And it suddenly made sense. Chris had been thinking about a place where they could hide away from the Carrows supporters. Darren had told him about the Room of Requirement, but this was his first time actually seeing it. “Oh.”

“Yes. It is. You can guarantee for him?” Neville asked again, his wand still up.

“Yes. This is Chris. He's a sixth year Ravenclaw. He didn't really know about the DA, but he's with me.”

“Alright.” He nodded, finally lowering his wand. “I actually remember you, Darren. You're the one with the dolphin Patronus, aren't ya?”

“Yes!” Darren grinned proudly, his body finally relaxing as he stepped at Chris' right side.

“What happened to your girlfriend?” Another boy piped up, his face not looking better than Darren's. “The one you always hung out with?”

Darren tensed up again, his smile completely falling. “Sam.” He sighed. “She's not my girlfriend.”

“Oh, sorry, mate.”

“She's...”

Chris was the one who stepped up this time, getting closer to Darren and starting to talk in his place. “We think she's been kidnapped.”

“Her family's important?” Neville asked.

“We don't know.” Darren answered. “Um, she never knew her family. They abandoned her when she was born. She only found out her surname because of the Hogwarts letter she received when she was eleven.”

“Well, must have been someone who's giving You-Know-Who troubles. That's why they're kidnapping kids.” Neville winced.

“Yeah. It was all my fault. Shouldn't have left her alone.” Darren whispered, sniffling into his wrist.

“Hey, we're gonna find her!” Chris tried to sound as much convincing as possible, turning to Darren.

“How? We can't do anything!” Darren snapped.

And he was right. Chris knew he was. They had been through this tons of times already.

Chris felt his shoulders slump because he really didn't have an answer for Darren's question. But there was something he was still pretty sure of. “She's a fighter. She'll come back to us.” He said, nodding to himself.

Darren sighed, looking at the ground. “I don't know. It's Death Eaters we're talking about and–”

Chris took Darren's hands in his, his thumbs drawing soothing circles on Darren's knuckles. “She will.”

“Isn't she the one that kicked three boys in their groins in her third year?” A girl wondered, scrunching her nose up in thought.

“Yeah.” Darren smiled sadly.

“Not all Death Eaters are that good. My Grandma managed to escape and kick their arses.” Neville grinned and Chris noticed a scar on his cheek for the first time.

“Wow.”

“I know. Always been a fighter too, that woman.” Neville nodded. His eyes then fell on Chris and Darren's still joined hands, their fingers now firmly intertwined. “Oh.” He whispered, and soon all the others were looking down too.

Chris withdrew his hand immediately, his face on fire. Being teased and mocked for who they were while they were hiding was the last thing they needed now.

“No, no, hey. Don't worry, mate.” Neville smiled encouragingly.

“Yeah, we have more important problems to take care of than who sleeps with who.” The other boy that had spoken before smirked, walking up to them and patting Chris's shoulder. “I'm Seamus, by the way.”

“Chris.” Chris whispered, still unsure.

“Good.” Seamus beamed.

“T-thank you.” Darren stammered, his face contorting into a grimace and Chris knew he was trying really hard not to cry.

Chris didn't even bother to look around, not caring about other people's looks, and just hugged Darren tightly to his chest, drawing calming circles on his back and humming soothingly in his ear. “It's gonna be okay. It's okay. We'll get through this. It's okay.”

He felt Darren melt under his touch, a sob escaping his lips. “Sorry.”

“Shhh, it's okay.”

“You can rest a little, if you want.” Neville cut in, smiling softly at them. “Some of us are leaving in a few to go get some food. You're safe here.”

“Thank you.” Chris nodded and god knows he meant it.

“It's gonna be alright, Darren.” Neville squeezed Darren's shoulder. “I promise. We're gonna win this.”

“'kay.” Darren sniffled, his face still hid in Chris' neck.

 

Even if Chris knew they were safe there, he still couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned in his small hammock, trying not to fall on his ass, and then just stared up at the ceiling. It was a really high ceiling, huge stone beams and arches keeping it up. It all looked quite creepy in only the faint light of a candle Lavender Brown had asked to keep lit.

“Can't sleep?”

Chris turned to his right, meeting Darren's hazel eyes staring back at him. He shook his head, sighing.

“Me either.” Darren sighed too, sitting up. He looked around before jumping out of his hammock and climbing into Chris'. “You think we can fit?” He whispered.

Chris just chuckled, making room for his boyfriend. But suddenly, the hammock was getting bigger, making it easier for them to fit. “Wha–” And then, Darren's hammock disappeared with a puff.

“Oh my god.” Darren gasped.

“The Room of Requirements.” Neville mumbled. “Does what you want it to do.” He said before letting out a loud snore and turning on his other side, his back to them.

“Alright...” Darren muttered.

“Come here.” Chris just smiled, opening his arms as Darren snuggled into them, his head resting on top of Chris' chest.

“Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you scared?” Darren asked, his eyes looking up at him sadly.

“So much.” Chris nodded, sniffling a little.

“If, um...” He stopped himself, biting down on his lip and cuddling into Chris even more. “I-I don't know what it's going to happen, if...if we're going to fight or wait for Potter or...I-I don't know...” He sighed, his fingers starting to fidget with Chris t-shirt. “B-but, if we do fight and you want to leave and go back to your family... I won't try to stop you.” He said, his eyes looking back up at him again, sadder than before.

Chris shook his head. “You're my family too, now, remember?” He simply whispered, brushing Darren's curls from his forehead. “I don't think I could ever leave.” Darren nodded, his head shifting against Chris' chest. “I don't think I could ever leave _you_ behind.” He whispered, his lip trembling as he hugged Darren closer to his own body.

“I love you so much.” Darren breathed, his fingernail digging into Chris' back as he hugged him back, his face nestled into the crook of Chris' neck.

“I love you too.” Chris murmured, sniffling into Darren's t-shirt.

And like that, they fell asleep, tangled into each other’s arms, feeling safer than he had felt in months.

 

 

They had been hiding there for two days, only leaving the Room of Requirement to go get food from the Hog's Head, when Darren jumped down his hammock at 5am, waking up everyone else.

“Oh my god! Oh my god, Chris! Chris, wake up! Wake up!”

Chris blinked at him, still half asleep and very confused. Neville was the first one to take out his wand, immediately followed by Seamus, while Michael Corner used his to make light.

“What's wrong?” Neville asked, jumping down his own hammock and jogging up to Darren.

“It's Sam!” Darren grinned, looking down at a coin in his hands. “She escaped! She's safe!”

Chris completely woke up, immediately coming up to his boyfriend and looking down at the coin as well. “She is?” He cried.

“Yes! She says she managed to escape and she needs somewhere safe to hide.” Darren explained. “I need to find her. She can come here, right?” Darren asked hopefully, looking up at Neville.

Neville bit down at his lip, his eyes unfocused as he thought. “Could be a trap.” He finally said, grimacing.

“No, no, no! It's her!” Darren shook his head.

And Chris wanted to believe him, wanted to be as sure as Darren was, but Neville was right. It could be a trap. “How do you know, honey?” He asked, instead, his hand gently squeezing Darren's bicep.

“We...we have a thing, okay? If we're threatened or in danger and we're forced to communicate with each other, we make grammatical mistakes. Very obvious grammatical mistakes. There aren't any here.” He held up the coin, showing it to Neville. “It's her.”

Neville nodded, still not looking convinced, though.

“She's near my house. I could go get her and bring her here. I can disapparate.” He added, as if he had only thought about it that instant.

“Dare, no–” Chris tried to stop him, but Darren was already looking for his shoes, putting them on and grabbing his wand.

“I'll go get her. We'll be safe. I just need to–”

“Wait.” Neville stopped him. “It could still be a trap. Or she could be under the effect of the Imperius Curse.”

“No, no, no. It's her. It has to be her, alright? IT HAS TO!” Darren snapped, his breath uneven.

“Dare.” Chris touched his shoulder, trying to calm him.

“No, you don't understand, I need to find her and make sure she's okay. She's like my little sister, _please_.” He pleaded, looking at Chris and then at Neville.

“She's using the coin we used for the DA?” Padma Patil asked shyly, her long, black hair covering most of her face.

“Yes.” Darren nodded.

“Why would a Death Eater use it to make us fall into a trap?” Padma reasoned. “And they don't even know Darren is with us. I don't think it's a trap, Neville.”

“Padma's right.” Michael piped up.

“Yes, yes!” Darren nodded.

“Okay, I'm coming with you, then.” Chris stated, taking his own wand and shoes.

“No.” Darren stopped him. Chris was about to reply, but Darren just silenced him with a kiss. “I don't think I could disapparate with two people, Chris. I don't want to risk hurting you.”

Chris nodded, realising Darren did have a point. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Darren repeated, leaving another small kiss on Chris' lips.

“Just be safe, please.”

“I will.” Darren promised.

“There's something I need you to swear in front of everyone.” Neville said, looking way too serious.

“Yeah?”

“If it turns out to be a trap, you need to swear you're not going to say a thing about this.” Neville pointed around them. “And you are not going to come back here. Understood?”

“Yes. I swear.” Darren nodded solemnly.

Chris felt his stomach drop to his feet. This was even more dangerous than what they had been doing for the last few months. It could be the last time he could see Darren. “Wait.” He threw himself into Darren's arms as soon as he turned to him, hugging him tightly.

“Chris.”

“Just come back. Please. Come back to me.” He sniffled into Darren's neck. “In one piece.”

“I promise.”

“I love you.” He whispered. It wasn't the first time he had said it to Darren, but he had never meant it as much as he did then.

“I love you too.” Darren's voice was small and wet, his eyes teary. He kissed Chris one last time before slowly letting go of him and stepping back. “I need to go now.”

“Be careful.” A few people recommended, right before Darren disappeared behind the big painting.

Chris sat back down on his hammock, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. “Please, be safe.” He repeated. He was aware of Padma sitting next to him, trying to comfort him, but he didn't really acknowledge her.

He just sat there, staring at the painting, waiting for Darren to come back already.

They were the longest forty-five minutes of Chris' life, but as soon as the painting opened again, showing Darren and Sam, Chris jumped up, throwing his arms around Darren's neck again.

“Hey. It's alright. I'm here. I'm safe. We both are.” Darren whispered, hugging him fiercely.

“What took you so long?” Neville wanted to know, studying Sam.

Chris let go of Darren, finally taking a good look at her too. She looked even skinnier than before, her face looking way too pale and hollow, black circles were shadowing her small eyes and her left cheek was bruised, while her clothes were ripped.

“I couldn't find her at first.” Darren explained. “And then I had to convince her to come here.”

“You didn't want to come here?” Seamus asked, looking confused at her.

Sam just shrugged, her eyes looking at the ground.

“She's not really talking.” Darren whispered, touching Sam's arm gently, but still making her flinch. He quickly withdrew his hand, looking back at Neville. “And apparently, Abe has a soft spot for her. He kept asking if she was alright and wouldn't let us go until he gave us food.” Darren showed a bag full of food, that Seamus promptly took.

“It's for her, idiot.” Lavender hissed, taking the bag from his hands and smiling at Sam. “You must be hungry.”

Sam shook her head, her eyes still cast low.

“You want to take a bath, sweetie?” Padma tried, but Sam flinched away from her and her twin too.

“I-I think she's still in shock.” Darren said softly, sniffling a little.

Chris bit down onto his lower lip. If she was like that with Darren, she would probably do the same with him. But he could still try. She was his best friend, after all. “Sam?” He called gently, stepping closer to her. Her eyes glanced up, still unsure. “You're safe now.” He smiled.

Sam nodded, taking a look around her. “Room of Requirement.” She whispered, her voice sounding rough, as if she hadn't spoke in days.

“At its finest.” Neville grinned proudly. But his smile fell immediately, his expression turning serious. “You feel like telling us what happened to you?”

“You don't really have to, of course.” Padma smiled kindly at her.

Sam shrugged, letting Chris get closer to her. “Got kidnapped. Met my mum. They used us to corrupt my father, I think. Or something like that.”

“Yeah, that's what they've been doing lately.” Neville nodded.

“They tortured us, I don't even know for how long.” Sam continued. “He never talked. Not even when they killed my mum.”

Chris had to cover his mouth with his hand to not gasp out loud, but he still felt tears in his eyes.

“I managed to escape while they were getting rid of her body. I didn't know what....I-I just... I r-ran...I don't–” She stopped, wiping harshly at her eyes as a sob escaped her lips. “I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER WHY AM I SO UPSET?” She yelled, the force of it seeming to burn down the last energy she had.

Darren was the first one to get into action, catching Sam's small figure before she could fall, hugging her tightly to his chest and sitting on the hammock that had just appeared out of nowhere. He started petting her hair, whispering softly into her ear as she openly sobbed, hiding her face into Darren's chest.

Chris felt a pang of jealousy, but quickly shut it down. This wasn't the time to be jealous. So he sat down on her other side, starting to draw circles on her back, while Darren still played gently with her hair.

“I'll go fetch her some clean cloths.” Parvati whispered.

“And I'll get some water.” Lavender smiled.

“You're safe here, now.” Neville said suddenly, getting Sam's attention. “I know what happened to you is horrible, but know that you're safe now.”

Sam nodded, sniffling into Darren's cloak. “I'm gonna kill him.”

“Who?” Chris asked, taking her hand.

“The pig that killed my mum. I'm gonna kill him.” She answered. “Cause we're gonna fight, right? We can't go on like this.”

“We're not going to fight.” Neville shook his head, his expression deflating. “Not yet.”

And they didn't. They stayed there for a few more days, three other boys joining them, Ernie MacMillan, Terry Boots and Anthony Goldstein, and taking care of each other, pretending they weren't risking their lives and the ones of the people they loved while hiding there.

But the fight did start when Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger came back.

Chris could feel everyone getting excited, even Darren and Sam, but he wasn't. This meant actually fighting. Actually getting out there and fight. Actually risking their lives.

Chris wasn't really listening, but he caught something about breaking into Gringotts and slaying a dragon, everyone else starting to cheer and clap.

Darren turned to him when he noticed he wasn't showing as much excitement as the others. “They're back, Chris! Finally!” He mouthed.

Chris forced a smile that obviously didn't convince Darren, but was saved by Potter holding his scar and mumbling something to his friends.

“Are you alright, Harry? Want to sit down? I expect you're tired, aren't–?” Neville worried, gesturing to the hammocks.

“No. We need to get going.” Harry shook his head, looking at Ron and Hermione.

“What are we going to do, then, Harry? What's the plan?” Seamus asked, while the others held out their wands and nodded along.

“Plan? Well, there's something we – Ron, Hermione and I – need to do, and then we'll get out of here.”

Chris felt Darren's rage start to build up, his body going completely tense. “Get out? What the hell?” He yelled, his voice covered by many others asking the same thing.

“What d'you mean “get out of here”?” Neville's voice was the only one that didn't go unheard.

“We haven't come back to stay.” Harry replied. “There's something important we need to do–”

“What is it?”

“I-I can't tell you.” Harry shook his head again.

“Is he for real?” Sam muttered. Chris looked at her: she looked even more angry than Darren.

“Why can't you tell us? It's something to do with fighting You-Know-Who, right?” Neville was yet again the only one the trio listened to.

“Well, yeah–”

“Then we'll help you.” Neville said proudly.

Everyone in the room stood up from their chairs, nodding. Chris realised he was the only one still sitting and he stood up abruptly, almost tripping over his feet. Darren caught him, steadying him.

“You okay?” He whispered, as Harry and Neville went on discussing what to do.

“Yeah.” Chris nodded.

“You don't have to fight if you don't want to.” Darren smiled softly, and it almost looked compliant, as if he wasn't actually expecting Chris to fight.

That was probably what made Chris make up his mind. He wasn't going to run. He was going to stay and fight. This was his home. This was where he had met the love of his life. And not fighting would mean giving up to the Carrows, giving up to the Dark Lord. And there was no way he was going to let that happen. And besides, he could never leave Darren behind. “I'm not going anywhere.” He whispered back, looking Darren straight in the eyes.

Darren just smirked proudly, nodding.

The painting on the wall opened and a few more people appeared, interrupting Potter.

“We've got your message, Neville! Hello you three, I thought you must be here! Hi everyone! Oh it's great to be back!” said Luna Lovegood, with her usual excitement.

Potter started to talk again and he definitely didn't look like someone who was ready to fight to Chris.

“You're gonna leave us in this mess?” Michael yelled, his expression looking furious.

“No! What we're doing will benefit everyone in the end, it's all about trying to get rid of You-Know-Who–” Weasley tried to explain.

“Then let us help! We want to be a part of it!” Neville interrupted him, the other members of the DA nodding along.

But then someone was coming through the painting again, that Chris recognised as Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, followed by another tall, dark skinned boy that looked older than them.

“Aberforth is getting a little bit ratty. He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station.” Fred grinned, just as Cho Chang entered the room as well.

“So what's the plan, Harry?” George asked.

“There isn't one.”  
“Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favourite kind.” Fred grinned again, Darren chuckling and smiling over at him. He had told Chris he used to admire the Weasley twins when they ruled Hogwarts.

“You've got to stop this! What did you call them all back for? This is insane!” Harry hissed at Neville, completely losing his composure now.

“We're fighting aren't we? The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight.” The guy that had arrived with Luna asked, confused.

Harry, Ron and Hermione started to whisper at each other, as if they were discussing what to do.

“So, Ginny has told us you've been kicking arses, Neville.” Fred smirked, putting his arm around Neville's shoulders.

“Well...” Neville blushed a little.

“He has!” Seamus replied excitedly.

“Who knew Longbottom would end up kicking bottoms?” George joked, making the others laugh. Even Chris couldn't stop from giggling a little. He did have a crush on George Weasley during his first year at Hogwarts, after all.

“OK!” Harry quieted them, getting their attentions. “There's something we need to find. Something – something that'll help us overthrow You -Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?”

“Well, there's the lost diadem. I told you about it, remember Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy's trying to duplicate it.” Luna piped up from where she was perched on the arm of the chair Ginny was sitting on.

“Yeah but the lost diadem is _lost_ , Luna. That's sort of the point.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“When was it lost?” Harry wanted to know.

“Centuries ago, they say. Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked but nobody's ever found a trace of it, have they?” Cho explained, looking at her housemates for confirmation.

“Sorry, but what is a diadem?” Ron asked, clearing his throat.

“It's a kind of crown. Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enhance the wisdom of the wearer.” Terry cleared up.

Harry nodded, interrupting one of Luna's probably never-ending speeches about her father and listening to Cho Chang instead, who wanted to show him how it looked like. But then Potter was holding his head again, grimacing in pain. “He's on the move.” He hissed.

Cho was about to hurry up and go with him, but Ginny stopped them. “No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?” She glared at Cho Chang, who glared back, defeated.

As they left, chaos started to reign in the room. Everyone was trying to say something, proposing ways of defending the castle or fight against Death Eaters and even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Meanwhile, more people entered the room through the painting – Chris couldn't recognise any of them – and then they all started to go outside the Room of Requirement.

Darren gripped his hand, tugging him along. They followed Sam, who was probably also following the crowd, and started to run to the Great Hall, where other crowds of student with traveling cloaks were being gathered.

“We need to get the younger kids out.” Someone was yelling.

“Where's Harry Potter?” Someone else was shouting.

“Can I have your attention?” Chris noticed Professor McGonagall call, but everyone was still being too loud to actually hear her. “SILENCE.” She used her wand to amplify her voice and finally the crowd fell silent, looking at her. “The castle is soon going to be under attack. We are now going to evacuate the whole school. Evacuation will be overseen by Mr Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organise your house and take your charges, in an orderly fashion to the evacuation point.” She explained.

“And what if we want to stay and fight?” Ernie MacMillan shouted, loads of students – Darren and Sam among them – applauding and cheering.

“If you're of age, you may stay.” Professor McGonagall answered.

“What about our things? Our trunks, our owls?” A Ravenclaw girl asked.

“We have no time to collect possessions. The important thing is to get you out of here safely.” Professor McGonagall said.

“Where's Professor Snape?” Another Slytherin girl shouted.

“He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk.” Even from that distance, Chris could still catch a smirk forming on her lips, as everyone – except the Slytherin table – in the Great Hall cheered even more loudly.

“I know you are preparing to fight.” A voice suddenly echoed in the room. Chris had never really heard him before, but he was sure he knew who it was. He heard someone scream, but he probably was too shocked to understand who. He only gripped down on Darren's hand harder, staring right in front of him. “Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood.” The whole room had fallen completely silent, as Voldemort spoke. “Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight.”

“But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!” A Slytherin girl, Parkinson, shouted, pointing at Harry Potter who just stood there.

“Thank you, Miss Parkinson.” Professor McGonagall replied calmly. “You will leave the Hall first with Mr Filch. If the rest of your house could follow.”

Everyone from Slytherin got up and followed Mr Filch out of the Great Hall.

“Ravenclaws, follow on!” Professor McGonagall instructed.

“Chris.” Darren called softly. “Maybe you should just go.”

Chris looked at Darren confused. He wasn't going anywhere.

“You're underage.” Darren explained. “You both are.” He added, looking at Sam too. “You need to go.”

“Hufflepuff!” Professor McGonagall called.

“I'm fighting.” Sam hissed, not moving from her seat and brandishing her wand.

“I'm staying too.” Chris nodded, firmly.

“Absolutely not, Creevey, go! And you, Peakes!” Professor McGonagall started arguing with some Gryffindors. Chris recognised them as underage, just like him and Sam. “Every student that is underage has to leave the castle!” She repeated.

Darren sighed, glancing at Chris and Sam. “You sure?” He asked.

“Yes.” They both nodded solemnly.

“I'm not leaving you.” Chris added, squeezing Darren's left hand underneath the table.

“O-okay.” Darren conceded, looking back at one of the members of the Order of Phoenix, who was now explaining a plan of action.

They were all divided into groups, Chris sticking to Darren's side as much as possible, not wanting to end up into another group, and given different positions in the castle to defend. Their group followed Professor McGonagall up to the Gryffindor tower. The professor was instructing them, making sure she knew every and each one of them, when she stopped Chris and Sam.

“I said all underage students should leave the castle.” She said, her face looking serious.

“This has been my only house for the last six years, Madam. I'm not going anywhere.” Sam answered, her jaw clenching down as she stared right back at Professor McGonagall.

“A-and I want to fight too.” Chris tried, but he knew he didn't look as brave as Sam. He probably wasn't as brave as Sam.

Professor McGonagall started to shake her head, stepping in front of them.

“A Death Eater killed my mother in front of my own eyes. I have to fight. I can't run away. I can't.” Sam said, her words getting angrier as she spoke.

Professor McGonagall seemed convinced, nodding as she let them pass. “Alright. Just be careful, please.” She almost pleaded.

Sam didn't probably even listen to her, running up the steps. Chris and Darren simply nodded, following Sam.

Once they got to the top, they all held out their wands, ready to cast spells on Death Eaters.

“Don't go easy on them!” Professor McGonagall was shouting. “We need to stop anyone that tries to get–” Before she could finish the sentence, hooded figures started to appear from the Forbidden Forest, marching towards the castle.

More than a dozen “Stupefy!” were yelled and Chris could see some Death Eaters fall to the ground.

He began Stunning Death Eaters too, holding his breath. Maybe the Carrow's lessons were a little bit helpful in the end.

They were defending the castle, stopping the Death Eaters from getting inside. Or at least that's what Chris thought. But then the castle was trembling, loud bangs making the air explode. Chris looked at Darren, taking his hand and never letting go.

“THEY GOT IN!” Someone was yelling. “DEATH EATERS PENETRATED THE CASTLE!”

Some people followed Professor McGonagall back downstairs to fight, Sam being one of them.

“Let's go.” Darren tugged at him, running after her.

Luckily, Sam stopped at the first floor, engaging against two Death Eaters. Chris was surprised to hear her shout: “ _Avada Kedavra_!” and kill one of them.

“ _Stupefy_!” Darren cried, stunning the other one.

“Y-you just killed someone.” Chris whispered at her, still in shock.

“Chris, this is fucking war!” She screamed. “It's them or us!”

“You could have Stunned him.” Darren mumbled, looking as shocked as him.

“They're not gonna Stun us!” Sam yelled, exasperated. “I've seen what they're capable of!”

“Yeah, but–”

Darren was interrupted by another Death Eater appearing out of nowhere, his wand pointed to them. “ _Protego_!” Sam managed to yell, defending them from the green jet of light that had erupted from the Death Eater's wand. “I got him, run.” She then told them, pushing them back and stepping towards the hooded figure.

“Sam!” Darren protested, as Chris started tugging on his hands, listening to Sam.

“Just go! I'll be right behind you!” She insisted, ducking to avoid another spell cast by the Death Eater.

Darren finally let Chris pull him away, starting to run too. “She can take care of herself.” Chris tried to reassure him, squeezing down on his hand.

“I know.” Darren simply said, clenching his jaw and walking in front of Chris.

They had just reached the end of the hallway, Sam's footsteps echoing behind them – or at least Chris hoped it was her – when the air exploded, the ground under their feet going out. Chris wasn't sure of what was going on, so he just closed his eyes and hoped it wouldn't be the end. He was brought back to reality by a hand gripping tightly to his, a voice calling him.

“Chris! Chris, shit!” He heard.

He reopened his eyes, realising the external wall of the castle had been blown away and he was hanging from the crumbling ground of the first floor, a cool breeze making his blood run completely cold. “Oh god.” He breathed, starting to panic.

“Chris! Hold on. I got you.” Sam was shouting, still gripping his hand.

Chris looked up, finding her struggling to hoist him up. “Dare? Where's Darren?” He fully panicked, looking down.

“No, no, no. Look up! Look at me!” She shook her head, pulling him up a little. “Come on, you gotta cooperate.” She hissed, finally being able to use her other hand as well. “Come on.” She cried.

Chris couldn't really breathe, let alone cooperate. But then Sam was yanking him up, and he could lay down on the ground – or what was left of it. “Dare?” He called again.

Sam was breathing hard, her face looking completely pale. She glanced at Chris, more scared than ever, before leaning over the end of the ground again. “Dare!” She yelled. “Dare! Darren!” Her voice was starting to sound hysterical, the desperation clear on her face.

Chris leaned over too, forgetting to breathe because Darren wasn't there. Darren wasn't there and he could be dead and Chris didn't know what to do or how to even _breathe_ –

“Chris?” They heard someone call back, muffled and fable.

“Dare?” Chris shouted again and he saw a small figure rising from underneath the debris, moving rubble aside and looking up at them. Chris had never been happier to see Darren's messy curls and hazel eyes. “Dare!”

“Chris! Sam!” Darren yelled back, stumbling and not really standing up.

“You okay?” Sam asked, her eyes worried as much as Chris'.

“I-I guess.” Darren replied. “Think I hurt my leg.” He added, looking up at them. He reminded him of a kicked puppy, looking up at his master for help.

Chris was about to jump down to go help him, but Sam's grip on his wrist stopped him. “We're gonna come down at the ground floor!” She yelled. “Try to get back inside the castle, alright? We'll meet up downstairs.”

“He's on his own and hurt!” Chris cried, a sob escaping his lips. He was scared. He was fucking scared.

“Unless you can bloody fly, Chris, we have no other choice!” Sam replied, standing up and bringing him up with her. “Be careful, please.” She then pleaded, sharing a look with Darren. And even with the distance, Chris could tell they just had a small conversation, just there.

“You too.” Darren shouted back.

“Let's go.” She tugged at Chris' wrist, walking towards the stairs.

“But what if something happens to him?” Chris cried, wiping his eyes harshly.

“Chris, we really have no other choice.” Sam whimpered, tears streaming down from her eyes, drawing lines on her dirty cheeks.

Chris nodded, noticing some blood on his arm but not really caring about it and just rushing down the stairs.

They were about halfway through it, when the whole castle trembled, forcing them to hold on tight onto the banisters.

“Fuck.” Sam cursed under her breath, starting to run again as the shaking stopped, Chris following her.

They finally reached the Great Hall, lots of battles going on there. Sam cast some spells, defending them and another girl that seemed to have troubles fighting a giant Death Eater, finally managing to Stun him.

“Thanks.” The girl nodded her head at them, before running after another Death Eater.

Sam killed a couple of Death Eaters as they ran to the entrance of the castle, Chris only Stunning three of them, Darren nowhere to be seen.

“Fuck.” Sam stopped, freezing as soon as they got outside. “It's him.” She hissed, her eyes focusing on someone.

“Darren?” Chris asked, looking in the same direction but not seeing his boyfriend.

“No. The one that killed my mum.” She spat, letting go of Chris' wrist and stepping towards one of the hooded figures fighting.

“Chris! Sam!” Chris heard Darren's voice calling them.

He turned, immediately spotting Darren, his lips turning up into a smile. “Dare!” Everything around him stopped, his eyes only seeing Darren, seeing he was still alive and okay – even if he was limping a little and there was blood on his face. He was about to start running towards him, happy to finally reunite with him, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Or rather, someone: a Death Eater.

“CHRIS!”

He didn't even have the time to react that someone was yelling his name and pushing him out of the way. He saw it all happen as if it was on slow motion, but he still couldn't do a thing. As he fell to the ground, he saw a big green jet of light hitting Sam right in the chest, her small body getting shoved back with the force of it.

Chris hit the ground at the same time she did, staying there in complete shock.

“ _AVADA KEDAVRA_!” He heard Darren roar, the Death Eater falling to the ground as well.

Chris couldn't stop looking at Sam, her eyes staring right back at him, open but unfocused. Her face was so pale in the moonlight, it almost glistened, a strand of dark hair slipping from her forehead and covering her unseeing right eye.

“No, no, no, no! Sam? Sam! Sam, please.” Darren knelt to the ground, hovering above her but not daring to touch her, tears already streaming down his face.

Chris choked a sob, still not able to look away from her. “N-no.” He whimpered. He shifted a little on the ground, getting closer to her. “No.”

“Chris?” Darren sobbed, his hand gripping Chris' tightly. “Y-you alright?” He asked.

Chris just shook his head, covering his mouth with his other hand as he openly wept. Of course he wasn't alright, Sam had just died in front of him, how could he be alright? “She d-died because of me.” He sobbed, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

“N-no, Chris, no, don't– i-it wasn't–” Darren cried, squeezing his hand, before hugging him to his chest. “F-fuck.”

Chris finally looked away from Sam, hiding his face into Darren's chest and letting the tears flow. That wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

“Hey!” Chris heard someone call. “ _Stupefy_!” The noise of someone hitting the ground. “HEY!”

Chris turned into Darren's arms, watching as Ginny Weasley ran towards them. “You can't stay there!” She yelled, coming to a halt, her eyes quickly checking around them. “Wait, aren't you underage?” She asked, looking at Chris.

“Y-you too.” Chris hiccuped.

Ginny's eyes looked past Chris and Darren, to Sam, her face softening. “Sorry for your friend.” She whispered, walking past them, kneeling down too and closing Sam's eyes.

Chris felt Darren stiff, his body starting to tremble as he shook his head. “She's not– she isn't– she can't be d-dead.”

Ginny's jaw clenched, sadness taking over her eyes. “She is.” She simply said. “And we need to go back inside the castle before– _Reducto_!” She shouted, probably hitting someone who was getting near them – Chris didn't even have the strength to look who it was. “Before someone kills us too.” She finished, standing up. She offered her hand to help them stand up too, but Chris didn't move. “Come on.” She prompted.

Chris looked up at Darren. He was so focused on Sam, he still hadn't really took a look at his boyfriend. “Dare?” He called softly. Darren shook his head again, his curls not bouncing as usual, but stuck to his forehead in a mix of sweat and blood. Chris brought up his hand, wiping away the blood with his thumb. Darren flinched back, the pain seeming to make him snap out of it. “Dare, s-she's gone.”

“No.” Darren whispered, his eyes red and puffy as they looked down at Chris.

“We need to go.” Ginny interrupted them.

“I'm not leaving her.” Darren replied firmly.

Chris nodded, disentangling himself of Darren's arms and standing up. He suddenly felt dizzy and like throwing up, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Okay, I'll take her. You got him?” Ginny asked, getting down on her knees again and taking Sam into her arms.

Chris glanced back down at Darren, who was still hunched on the ground. “Come on.” He sniffled, helping him up.

Darren winced in pain as soon as he stood up, almost falling if it hadn't been for Chris catching him. “Fuck.” He hissed, resting all his weight on Chris.

“That looks broken.” Ginny commented, and Chris looked down at Darren's right leg, his shin bent where it definitely shouldn't be bent. “Dean! Holly! Jack!” She yelled. “We need help!”

Two boys and a girl came running to them, Stunning a few Death Eaters on their paths.

“Hey, she dead?” The taller boy asked, glancing at Sam.

“Yeah.” Ginny hissed. “And he's hurt.” She nodded her head at Darren. “Cover our backs as we get to safety.”

“Of course.” The other boy replied, holding out his wand.

Chris bit down hard on his lip, trying not to start crying again. He gripped Darren's waist, carrying all his weight. “Dare?” He called softly, noticing his boyfriend was too quiet. He studied his face and god he was even paler now, as if all the blood had been drained from his body, while his eyes were cast low to the ground. “Honey?” Chris whispered, as he felt Darren go limp under his touch. Before he knew it, Darren was a complete dead weight in his arms, his eyes rolling back into his skull. “Fuck.” He muttered under his breath, lowering Darren to the ground and slapping his cheeks a little. “Baby, come on. Dare?” He tried to call.

“We can't stop!” Ginny protested.

“He's passed out!” Chris yelled back.

“Carry him inside!” Ginny stopped too, Sam still in her arms, her limbs hanging down, lifeless. “Madam Pomfrey will take care of him!” Ginny explained.

Chris nodded. He still felt dizzy with everything that was going on, but he had to get up and get Darren to safety. He couldn't lose him too. He just couldn't.

He followed Ginny and the others inside the castle, carrying Darren in his arms, Darren's head resting on his shoulder. But inside still wasn't as safe as they thought. Two giants were trying to throw people out of a smashed window, a smaller giant doing its best to stop them; members of the Order of Phoenix and teachers were fighting against Death Eaters while most of the students were carrying wounded friends to safety, just like Chris. He spotted a corner where some people were crowding around Madam Pomfrey and made a bee-line for it, almost tripping on some emeralds – probably coming from the shattered Slytherin hourglass.

“H-he fainted. I-I think he's got a broken leg and–“ Chris announced as soon as he reached Madam Pomfrey, stopping and looking back to see if Ginny was still following him. She wasn't.

“Lay him down, dear.” Madam Pomfrey guided gently, immediately taking care of Darren along with other injured students.

He was about to turn on his heels and go look for Ginny when she appeared in front of him, putting Sam down gently. She then stood up again, blinking at him, her eyes completely empty. “My brother's dead.” She whispered, before disappearing again between the crowd, avoiding the giants still fighting.

Chris just stared after her, not even sure what to think. But then Voldemort's voice was echoing throughout the castle again.

“You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses.” Chris covered his mouth, stifling a sob and getting back closer to Darren, squeezing his limp hand tightly. “If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.” Chris looked over at Sam, before shaking his head and giving his attention to Darren. “I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I should wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If at the end of that hour, you have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour.” The cold voice repeated, only silence following it.

The few Death Eaters left slowly retreated, carrying their dead out of the castle. Everyone else just kept quiet, probably still letting it all sink in.

Chris spotted Potter walking through the Great Hall, but no one stopped him, luckily. As much as Chris wanted it to be over, he would never want to give up.

Some of the people still standing began to move the dead bodies, lining them up and letting their friends and families grieve. Someone tried to take Sam as well, but Chris couldn't let them.

“Wait, don't move her, please.” He pleaded, looking up at the two guys, feeling the tears coming back. He still couldn't believe she was gone.

“Sorry, mate.” A dark skinned boy smiled sadly.

“J-just...don't touch her, please.” He whispered, staring at Sam.

“Alright.” The other boy nodded, studying Chris' face. “You're not of age, are you?” He then asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

“She wasn't either.” Chris sniffled.

The boys shared a look, the dark skinned boy sighing sadly. He crouched down, so that he could be at Chris' eye level. “Hey, maybe it's better if we cover her up?” He proposed gently.

Chris thought about it for a moment, realising that maybe it would be better. “Yeah, okay.” He nodded, blinking fast and looking back at Darren.

“Alright.” They covered her body with a piece of sheet, like the other bodies, just as Madam Pomfrey approached them.

“Thank you, boys.” She smiled. They nodded, stepping away and taking care of others. “He's going to wake up soon.” She added, checking on Darren, touching his face and his leg. “But he still shouldn't put weight on his leg and needs to rest.”

Chris just nodded, squeezing Darren's hand.

“Take care of him.” Madam Pomfrey said, her voice soft.

“Always.” Chris replied immediately. He didn't really pay much attention to what else was going on in the Great Hall, focusing on Darren. He started to brush his curls gently, humming softly.

It was only a few minutes later that Darren finally blinked his eyes open, looking up at him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Chris smiled, leaning down and kissing Darren's forehead. “How are you feeling?”

Darren just stared at him, before trying to sit up, groaning and letting Chris help him.

“Easy.” Chris chided, shifting his body so that Darren could sit between his legs, his back and head resting against Chris' chest.

“What happened?” Darren asked, looking around. “It's over?”

“Not yet.” Chris sighed. “You passed out on me, though.” He kissed Darren's head, smelling the blood and sweat in his curls.

“You alright?” Darren turned into his arms, checking him to make sure he was okay. “You got hurt?”

“No, I'm okay.” Chris shook his head, his arms tightening around Darren's waist, bringing him closer.

Darren shook his head, his hand coming up to Chris' face and cupping his cheek. “You're not.” He said simply.

Chris felt his lip quiver, only realising he was crying when Darren started to wipe away the tears from his cheeks. He shook his head, hiding his face into Darren's neck.

“I should have kicked you both out of this castle.” Darren cried, hugging Chris tightly.

“N-not your f-fault.” Chris sobbed.

“I know, but y-you shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be–” Darren let out another whimper.

“It should have been me.” Chris hissed, feeling like screaming and kicking because Sam had saved him. It was all his fault if she was dead now.

“Don't you even dare to think that for one second, Chris. Don't you fucking dare.” Darren said firmly, leaning away a little so he could look Chris in the eyes.

“B-but they were aiming at m-me and I-I had lowered m-my g-guard, she–”

“She did what any good friend would have done in her place.” Darren whispered, hugging Chris to his chest again. “I'm so glad you're still here, Chris. Please don't ever say something like that.”

“I-it's just not f-fa-air.” Chris sobbed.

“I know, baby, I know.” Darren cried, his grip tightening. “But we knew the risks of fighting.”

“She said she saw the guy that killed her mum.” Chris remembered, glancing over at Sam's covered body.

Darren didn't say anything, but Chris could tell he was crying harder, now.

They stayed like that, tangled together, trying to comfort each other as they cried, until voices and cheers could be heard outside of the castle.

“What's going on?” Someone asked.

People started to get up and walk outside, curious to understand. Chris and Darren followed the crowd, Chris helping Darren up and supporting most of his weight.

“NO.” They heard professor McGonagall cry out, followed by a series of “Harry!” and “No!”.

Voldemort was standing in front of a horde of Death Eaters, Hagrid on his side holding what looked like a dead body: Potter's dead body. “SILENCE!” He shouted, silencing everyone. “It's over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs.” Voldemort ordered, a horrendous grin on his face. “You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!” He sneered.

“He beat you!” Ron Weasley yelled, everyone beside him snapping out of the shock they were and starting to shout as well.

“He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself–” Voldemort began, stopping when he noticed Neville Longbottom step forwards and hold out his wand, Voldemort anticipating him with a curse, sending Neville's body to fly back, Disarmed. He let out a laugh, making sure Neville couldn't reach his wand. “And who is this?” He hissed. “Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is over?”

A woman that Chris recognised as Bellatrix Lestrange let out a delighted laugh. “It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?” She answered.

“Ah, yes, I remember.” Voldemort looked down on him, as Neville stood back up, facing him. “But you are a Pure-blood, aren't you, my brave boy?” Voldemort smirked, stepping closer to Neville. Chris could feel the blood in his veins freeze.

“So what if I am?” He replied fiercely.

“You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom.” Voldemort said.

“I'll join you when Hell freezes over.” Neville yelled. “Dumbledore's Army!”

All the students left – Chris and Darren included – cheered, answering the call.

“Very well. If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it.” He said, weirdly quiet. He flicked his wand, one of the windows of the castle shattering as an object came out of it flying. Chris only recognised it when it landed in Voldemort's hand: the Sorting Hat.

“There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more Houses.” He announced. “The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Neville Longbottom?” He said, getting closer to Neville and putting the Hat on his head. Neville grew uncomfortable, his fists tightening.

“Neville here is going now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me.” With another flick of his wand, the Hat took fire, making everyone in the crowd shout and call for Neville. And then, the small giant from earlier stumbled out of the castle, calling for a certain “Hagger”, the giants on Voldemort's side answering with growls, running towards him and making the ground under their feet tremble; arrows started to fly everywhere – Chris could hear the hooves of the Centaurs joining the battle – breaking the lines of the horde of Death Eaters. Chris saw Neville stand up, take a sword out of nowhere and slicing the head of Voldemort's snake off. Chaos took over as soon as Hagrid noticed Harry was gone, Death Eaters fleeing and everyone else trying to avoid the giants, other magical creatures appearing out of the Forbidden Forest. Everyone was forced back inside the castle, new battles starting again.

Chris tried to get them to safety, but Darren protested. “I want to fight too, Chris, we can't just watch!”

“You're hurt, Dare!” Chris cried, lowering Darren to the ground and hiding behind an overturned table.

“I don't care!” Darren yelled.

Even more people started to appear and join the battle: shopkeepers from Hogsmeade, some more Centaurs and even the house elves. But Chris' attention was caught by a small woman running towards them and calling for them. It was Cerina Criss, followed by Bill and Chuck, who kept casting as many spells as they could to protect her and fight Death Eaters.

“My boys!” She cried, getting on her knees and engulfing them both in a tight hug. “Are you alright?”

“Mama.” Darren sniffled, hiding his face into his mother's neck.

“W-what are you doing here?” Chris asked, looking up at Chuck.

“We got word that a fight against You-Know– well, Voldemort had started at Hogwarts,” Bill replied, saving a boy from getting hit by a curse while he spoke. “We couldn't stay out of it.”

“Where's Sam?” Chuck asked suddenly, glancing around.

Chris didn't find the strength to answer, but apparently neither did Darren as he just shook his head, a sob escaping his lips.

Chuck's jaw clenched, as all colors left his face. Cerina just hugged them more tightly, sniffling quietly.

“Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves!” A house-elf was croaking, running in front of them and brandishing a knife.

“He's right.” Darren spoke up, wiping at his eyes and nose, before freeing himself from his mother's arms. “We need to fight.” He stood up, wincing a little as he put weight on his injured leg.

“Baby, no, you're hurt.” Chris protested again, standing up too and steadying Darren with an arm around his waist. But then he saw the determination on Darren's face and he knew there was no way he was going to stop him. “Okay, just...” he sighed, moving his arm away and taking Darren's right hand instead, intertwining their fingers. “Don't let go, please.” He pleaded, squeezing down on Darren's fingers.

Darren winced in pain again as he turned to better look at Chris, his determination still clear. “I won't.” He promised. He then turned back to the battle, Stunning a Death Eater that was coming their way.

Chris nodded to himself, taking a step forward so that he could somehow defend Darren if necessary. “ _Reducto_!” He yelled, hitting a couple of Death Eaters at once, throwing them backwards.

“Mama, stay behind us.” Darren said, looking worriedly at his mother.

Cerina shook her head fiercely, stepping in front of them and next to her husband. “If they want to get to you, they'll have to step on my body.” She almost roared as she cast a spell that made a tall and huge Death Eater fly back.

Apparently she wasn't the only very protective mother in the Great Hall, since another small woman's – that Chris recognised as the Weasley’s mother – voice could be heard over all the noise.

“NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!” She yelled, intervening into the duel between Bellatrix Lestrange and Ginny, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. “OUT OF MY WAY!” she shouted, shoving the girls out of her way and facing Bellatrix.

As they dueled, jets of light coming out of their wands, everyone else in the room started to line up against the walls, not sure on what to do.

“What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?” Bellatrix was laughing nastily.

“Fred's dead, too?” Darren whispered, his lip quivering a little.

Chris just squeezed his hand, hoping it could be of some comfort.

“You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!” She screamed, one of her curses finally hitting Bellatrix right in the chest.

The Death Eater's smile froze on her face as she fell backwards, lifeless. The crowd cheered as Voldemort screamed in rage.

“ _Protego_!” Harry Potter yelled, appearing out of nowhere and defending Mrs Weasley.

The crowd cheered even louder now, calling Harry's name.

“I don't want anyone else to try to help. It's got to be me.” Harry said, studying Voldemort.

No one did, staying in line and just watching.

Harry and Voldemort started pacing the floor, drawing an invisible circle on the ground, almost as if they were doing a very weird and tense dance rather than fighting. They kept talking about Snape, Dumbledore, a special wand and other things and Chris could tell, by glancing around, that everyone was as confused as him, not understanding what the two were talking about. It went on like that for minutes; not a breath could be heard, beside Harry's and Voldemort's heavy breathings and their voices.

As the sunlight coming from a shattered window of the Great Hall hit them both, they shouted their spells at the exact same time.

“AVADA KEDAVRA!”

“EXPELLIARMUS!”

A loud bang and then golden shards were flying where the two spells collided together. Voldemort's wand flied out of his hand, Harry catching it as if it was no big deal as Voldemort's lifeless body fell backwards.

The shock lasted only a couple of seconds, cheering and roars soon filling the Great Hall.

“We won!” Darren was screaming, hugging Chris and crying into his neck.

“It's over!” Chris sobbed, hugging Darren back fiercely. “It's over.”

Without realising it, they lowered to the ground, tangled into each other's arms and crying.

Cerina knelt beside them, hugging them as well, resting her forehead against Darren's curls and murmuring. “It's over. You're safe now, my boys. It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright.”

And Chris couldn't help but believe her. The nightmare was over. They could breathe again. And even if a huge part of their lives had been taken from them, they could now start to grief in peace, helping each other to heal.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Twenty-three years later_

“But what if ghosts are going to eat me?” Aaron asked, his lips turned down into a pout as he looked up at Chris.

“Ghosts don't eat people.” Amelia sighed, rolling her eyes and pushing the luggage cart with all of their things.

“Amelia's right, honey. Ghosts don't eat people.” Chris smiled, squeezing down on his son's shoulder to calm him.

“But what if they tryyyy?” Aaron whined, stepping away from Chris and hugging Darren's left leg instead.

Darren shared a look with Chris, a grin passing on his lips. “If they try, Amelia is going to protect you.” He simply said, ruffling Aaron's hair and looking over at his daughter. “Right, Amelia?”

Amelia threw her head back, looking up at the sky exasperated. “It's Sammy, now. How many times do I have to tell you?” She said, glaring at her fathers.

“Ha!” Darren laughed. “She hit thirteen and now she thinks she's all grown up and gets to choose her name and–” He was cut off by Amelia stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, her glaring intensifying. “She does look scary.” Darren whispered to Chris, hiding his mouth behind his hand.

“I heard that.” Amelia hissed, before starting to walk again.

“Wait 'til she turns sixteen.” Chris scoffed, getting another glare from her daughter.

“What? What happens when Sammy turns sixteen?” Aaron asked, his eyes wide with worry.

“I turn into a werewolf.” Amelia snorted, stopping as they reached the brick-wall that lead to the binary 9 ¾.

“Amelia Samantha Criss.” It was Chris' turn to glare at his daughter.

“She turns into a werewolf?” Aaron gasped, his mouth hanging open.

“I swear, he gets the innocence and naivety from you.” Chris muttered, making Darren laugh.

“Well, technically, there's a chance your sister will turn into a werewolf,” He said, crouching down to get to Aaron's eye-level. “But, even as a werewolf, she's still going to protect you, alright?”

Aaron seemed to ponder the new information for a few seconds, his forehead scrunching up. “I don't think Sammy would look pretty with all the fur.” He finally said.

Darren barked out a laugh as Chris giggled behind his fingers.

“Rude!” Amelia gasped, pinching her brother's arm.

“Behave.” Chris chided, stepping between them as Darren stood up, taking Aaron's hand but looking at his daughter.

“You know, you do remind me of the girl you were named after, sometimes.” He smiled, his expression softening.

“Samantha?” Amelia asked.

“Yeah.”

“Only sometimes?” Chris chuckled.

Amelia suddenly turned serious, her teeth worrying her lower lip.

“Amelia–?” Chris began, but his daughter had already ran into the brick-wall. He glanced at his husband, who looked back, as confused as he was.

“Come on. Let's follow your sister, shall we?” Darren shrugged, squeezing down on his son's hand and walking into the wall, Chris following them short after.

Amelia was waiting for them on the other side, a blush of pink now tainting her cheeks.

“You alright, sweetheart?” Chris asked her, as Aaron got distracted by the crowd of people that was gathering around the Hogwarts Express.

“There's something I need to tell you.” She whispered, looking at her fathers and then to the ground, her eyes staying fixed there.

“Aaron, honey, wait.” Darren scolded softly, tugging Aaron back so they could all listen to Amelia.

“I, um, asked Professor Longbottom this, because, you know, he was there fighting with you, so I thought he'd know for sure...” She started, tugging a lock of her dark, long hair behind her ear. “Um, remember the battle you fought against Voldemort?” She asked, her eyes glancing up at her fathers. Darren and Chris both nodded. How could they forget? “Well, um, some of the people that died during that battle stayed at the Castle as ghosts.” Amelia went on, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her robe.

“Oh.” Darren breathed. Chris looked at him, and he knew they were thinking the same thing. They had talked about the possibility of Sam staying as a ghost and going to Hogwarts to check, but the only idea of it had Darren cry all night into Chris' arms, Chris feeling even worse than him, probably.

“Um, my first year, I was having a very bad day and I just, you know, ran to the bathrooms to hide away and just cry.” Amelia said.

“Oh honey.” Chris whispered, stepping closer to her. Darren did too, his free hand taking Chris', their fingers intertwining.

“No it's alright.” Amelia shook her head. “Because while I was crying on a closed toilet, this very pretty girl appeared out of nowhere.” She continued, her lips turning up into a small smile, as if she was replaying the memory in her head.

“Creepy.” Aaron commented, getting shushed by his fathers.

“Yeah, well, that's what I thought at first too.” Amelia laughed. “But she got even more scared than me.”

“Yeah?” Chris prompted.

“Yeah.” Amelia nodded. “It took me almost a minute to realise she was actually a ghost. Her eyes just were too beautiful to be, you know, d-dead.” She bit down on her lip, hesitating. “I said I was sorry I scared her and she just blinked at me, as if she didn't know what was going on. But then she asked me what was wrong and why I was crying and I don't know why, but I just told her everything. A-and she just comforted me.” She smiled again, looking up at them. “And that wasn't the only time. Somehow, she always found me and was just... _there_ for me.”

“Honey, why didn't you tell us you had troubles at school?” Chris asked, brushing her hair from her eyes.

She shook her head, still leaning into Chris' touch. “I didn't really have troubles.” She shrugged. “I had her. And then I did find some friends. I mean, Emma, Jaden, Robert...”

“Did she ever–?” Darren started, but then stopped, as if not sure he actually wanted to know.

“What's her name?” Aaron asked instead, unaware of his fathers' uneasiness.

“Sam.” Amelia smiled. “That's why I want to be called Sammy.”

“You think she could help me too? Or is she hanging out only in the girls' bathroom? Cause I don't wanna go to the girls' bathroom.” Aaron asked, scrunching his nose up.

“I actually haven't seen her in more than a year now.” Sam's smile turned sad, her eyes going back to fix the ground.

“Oh, no.” Aaron pouted.

“Papa's right, though.” Amelia shook her head, grinning at her brother and ruffling his hair. “I'll take care of you, don't worry.”

“Don't do that!” Aaron whined, slapping away his sister's hands.

The Hogwarts Express let out a whistle, signaling its soon departure.

“Come on! Let's go find us a seat and say bye from the window!” Amelia laughed, hugging both her fathers and waiting for Aaron to do the same, before taking his hand and their baggage and disappear in the crowd of kids getting on the train.

“Of course she finds our kid and takes care of her for us.” Darren breathed, squeezing Chris' hand and resting his head on Chris' shoulder.

Chris loved how puberty had given him a few more inches over his husband, because this way, he could kiss his curls, hoping it would give him some sort of comfort. “You think Amelia– I mean, Sammy, knows... I mean, why would she ask Neville? And how did she even make the connection?” He asked, confused.

Darren just chuckled, his arm sneaking around Chris' waist and hugging him sideways. “She's obnoxiously smart. Just like you.”

Chris hummed, his own arms hugging his husband. “Are we sure our sperms didn't get swapped? You weren't that smart at thirteen.”

“Hey!” Darren protested, looking up at him with a pout.

“See? Aaron does that same pout all the time!” Chris giggled.

“You know what?” Darren smiled, resting his head back on Chris' shoulder. “It doesn't matter. Our children are amazing. And they obviously got that from us both.” He smirked.

“Obviously.” Chris giggled again.

“Dad! Papa!” Aaron called, leaning out of the train window and waving at them. “Sammy look! They already miss us so much they're hugging each other!”

“Of course we miss you already, sweethearts!” Darren called back, sending kisses to him and Sammy as soon as she poked her head out.

“Ugh, don't be embarrassing, daddies, please.” She rolled her eyes, a blush on her cheeks.

“We're gonna miss you too, Sammy!” Chris laughed.

She gaped at him for a moment, probably not expecting him to call her that, but then she was grinning, her blush getting stronger but for different reasons. “I'll miss you too. Love you!” She smiled, waving.

“Love you daddies!” Aaron squealed happily.

“Love you too!” They answered at the same time.

They watched as their kids got back inside the train compartment, the Hogwarts Express whistling again and letting out even more smoke.

“I still don't get why they don't use a more modern train.” Chris muttered, making Darren laugh.

“Shut up. The Hogwarts Express is the Hogwarts Express. It can't change.” His husband replied.

“Right.” Chris hummed into Darren's curls as the Express started to move, lots of parents following it to say one last goodbye to their kids. But Darren and Chris didn't move. They just stayed there, tangled into each other arms, hoping their kids would be alright without them.

But Chris didn't really doubt it. The Wizard World had been at peace for a long time now, everything going smoothly. He and Darren had been together for more than twenty years – their marriage only becoming legal a few years prior – and they had two amazing kids. Their life wasn't perfect, but it was still happy.

“You are the best husband anyone could ever wish for and the most amazing father ever, you know that, right?” He said, leaving another kiss on Darren's head.

Darren leaned away a little, so he could look up at Chris. “I do. You always remind me.” He smiled, his eyes crinkling with happiness. “Even if I always question it by saying _you_ are the best husband anyone could ever wish for and the best father ever.”

Chris grinned, feeling his cheeks dimple with it. “I love you.” He said simply.

“I love you too.”

And just like that, they were kissing in the middle of a crowd of parents, not caring about who could see them. And as he heard the whistles of the Hogwarts Express echoing in the distance, Chris was happy.

THE END


End file.
